Tєєŋɑgє Ðяєɑм
by Megan Devonne2
Summary: Megan es una chica que llega a una nueva escuela en New York, en ese lugar, conocerá a cuatro chicos, los cuales, parecen ser muy rudos y fuertes, pero ella descubrirá que tras esa mascara que cada uno usa, se encuentra una historia no muy linda. Todos tenemos un sueño adolescente y Raph no es la excepción. DonniexApril, RaphxOoc, MikeyxOoc y LeoxOoc. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Se que dije que lo subiría el sábado, pero termine antes de escribirlo, ademas tengo que actualizar otros fics x3_**

**_Está bien, solo el primer capítulo estará desde el punto de vista de Megan, creo que el segundo desde el punto de vista de Raph y ya desde el tercero estará normalmente, pero lo del segundo no es nada seguro u.u_**

**_Y esta Megan es igual a la de mi fic anterior, solo que esta tiene el cabello más corto, algo así como un corte tipo am… Extensión, es algo así como corto por encima y la parte de abajo del cabello es más larga, lo cual da la impresión de que uses extensiones. Lo mismo con los chicos, ellos son iguales que mi antiguo fic, cuando estaban en su forma humana._**

**_Y voy a responder un review que tenia que ser respondido x3_**

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_La verdad es que actualizo pronto ya que las ideas en mi cabeza se mezclan y si no las saco pronto se me olvidan :c Y como tengo tantos fics que terminar, tengo que subir las ideas pronto, pero si gustas puedo darte aviso de cuando actualice esta historia, por mi no hay problema ;3_

**_Y muchos me lo pidieron así que les digo que si, este fic si tendrá lemon xd_**

* * *

Eran ya las 06:30 AM. Yo no quería despertar, mi madre me gritaba como loca para que lo hiciera, decia que era mi primer día de escuela, que sería fabuloso, que haría muchos amigos y blah, blah, blah. Opte por levantarme, aún tenía tiempo para estar lista. Me di un baño, me maquille un poco y me cambie de ropa, luego fui a la cocina y mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno, le di los buenos días y me senté en la mesa que estaba en la cocina. Yo solo vivía con mi madre, nunca me había mencionado a mi padre, y a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo saber de él, después de todo, un padre que abandona a su familia no vale la pena, así que nunca me preocupe por saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Yo estaba feliz con mi madre, ella y yo nos entendíamos a la perfección, de verdad, yo siento que ella es la mejor madre del mundo. En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi madre, ahora hablemos un poco de porque estoy en una puta nueva escuela, la cosa esta así, mi madre consiguió un empleo con mejor paga en New York, antes de esto vivíamos en Chicago, en ese lugar deje atrás a mis amigos, y todo lo conocido por mi desde siempre… Se fue a la mierda, entiendo a mi madre, pero es que ni siquiera pidió mi opinión, solo llego un día y me dijo _"Nos tenemos que ir"_ y yo cuando iba a decir algo, ella puso esa carita de perrito y yo no pude negarme, esa era mi única debilidad. Mi madre me había enseñado el antiguo arte del ninjutsu desde siempre, ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, y siempre me decía que quería que yo fuera mejor que ella.

Termine mi desayuno y fui por mi bolso, mis auriculares y mi teléfono celular, nuevamente baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mamá y le dije un _"adiós"_ y antes de irme ella me dijo que trabajaría hasta las 10 de la noche, así sería todos los días, yo le dije un _"Bueno"_ y salí de mi nueva casa. La escuela quedaba cerca así que decidí caminar, mientras lo hacía pude notar como eran las personas de ese lugar, exactamente igual a las de mi antiguo hogar, solo preocupadas por si mismas, _"idiotas"_ pensé. Al llegar a la escuela, fui directamente hacia la dirección para que me dijeran todo lo que tenía que saber, una mujer en la entrada me dijo que tenía que hablar con el director, eso hice cuando el tipo me dejo pasar, al hacerlo, pude notar que el hombre era muy extraño, tenía puesta una especie de ¿Armadura?, si, era una armadura, ¡¿Que mierda con este tipo?!

.- Toma asiento – Me ordeno y así lo hice – Puedo ver que eres una chica con un comportamiento no muy bueno – Me dijo con mi informe académico en sus manos

.- Si, soy muy impulsiva – Le respondí

.- Hmm… - Se puso de pie y me observo de pies a cabeza – Interesante – Susurro y entrecerró los ojos

Yo solo lo observe, sentí un escalofrió enorme en mi espalda cuando el tipo clavo su mirada en la mía, era extraño y ¿Me daba miedo? No, eso no podía ser, a mí no me daba miedo cualquier persona, pero este tipo era muy extraño

.- Puedes irte, aquí tienes tus horarios y los salones a los que tienes que ir – Me dijo dándome una hoja de papel

.- Ajá – No soy buena dando las gracias

Salí del lugar y vi que todos me observaron, no sé qué era y supongo que fue el hecho de que era nueva, pero aun así me molesto, no me gusta que me miren tanto

.- ¿Qué tanto están mirando? – Dije molesta, y luego me gire y camine hacia el salón especificado en el papel que me había dado el director

Caminaba y veía como todos me observaban, odiaba esa sensación, pero ya para ese entonces me daba igual, encontré el lugar y ni siquiera pude entrar, cuando una chica pelirroja se paró enfrente de mí impidiéndome entrar, yo solo arquee una ceja

.- Hola, mi nombre es April O'Neil ¿Y tú eres Megan, verdad? – Me dijo

.- Eso depende, ¿Qué quieres?

.- Yo soy la encargada de mostrarle la escuela a los alumnos nuevos – Me sonrió alegre

.- No es necesario, este es mi salón, así que si me disculpas… - Estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero nuevamente esa molesta chica me impidió entrar

.- ¡Esta bien! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – La observe

.- Solo quiero que seamos buenas amigas

.- … - La observe unos momentos - ¿No tienes muchos amigos, verdad?

.- ¿Qué? Pff… Claro que los tengo, jejeje – Rió nerviosa

.- Entonces ve con ellos y deja de molestarme – Me volví a girar para entrar de una buena vez

.- ¡Esta bien, está bien! A los chicos de esta escuela no les simpatizo

.- ¿Eh? – Me gire interesada - ¿Y eso por qué?

.- Veras… Hace un tiempo salí con un chico de esta escuela llamado Casey Jones y cuando le dije que entre nosotros ya no pasaba nada, él se encargó de dejarme como una perra entre todos en la escuela

.- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Y tú no hiciste nada?!

.- No podía, él es mucho más popular y ya sabes cómo funciona eso en las escuelas

.- Si, lo entiendo… - Por alguna razón la chica me dio algo de lastima y no parecía mala persona - En fin, está bien, seré tu amiga

.- ¿No te importa lo que los demás piensen? Digo, eres nueva y…

.- ¿Parezco alguien a quien le importe lo que digan los demás? – Le sonreí

.- No… Pero…

.- April… A la mierda con ellos… ¡A la mierda con el mundo!

.- Jejeje, tienes razón – Me sonrió

.- Ahora… ¿Estás conmigo en las clases o qué?

.- La verdad es que si

.- Todo planeado… Muy lista O'Neil

.- Jejeje gracias

Ambas entramos al salón, solo estaban unos cuantos chicos, no los tome mucho en cuenta y seguí a April hasta llegar a unos de los lugares de adelante

.- No, no… April, escucha… Yo nunca, nunca, me eh sentado ni me sentare adelante, ¿Entiendes?

.- Pero…

.- No hay peros, vamos – La tome del brazo y la lleve al fondo del salón, justo al lado de los chicos que estaban en el lugar – Aquí estamos bien

.- Si… Se siente bien… - Me dijo acomodándose en su lugar

.- ¿Lo vez?, no es tan malo –Saque mi teléfono celular y comencé a jugar en el, April se vio interesada en el juego, así que le preste mi celular para que ella lo intentara, está de más decir que ella acepto gustosa, todo esto lo hicimos ante la mirada de los chicos que estaban ahí

El timbre había sonado, al entrar, todos me observaron junto a la pelirroja, yo sonreí orgullosa, no me interesaba si dejaban mal a la chica, yo sabía que ella era una buena persona, estaba concentrada en mi celular cuando las chicas del salón comenzaron a dar unos gritos que me molestaron, pero no las tome en cuenta y seguí observando la pantalla del aparato. Entro el maestro y luego de una charla hizo que me presentara, odiaba eso, solo me puse de pie, dije _"Mi nombre es Megan y vengo de Chicago"_ luego de eso tome asiento, no quería especificar mucho mi vida. El maestro parecía estar conforme con eso ya que no me dijo nada más después de eso, mejor para mí.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que por fin, era hora de comer, llegamos a la cafetería y April se ofreció a pagar mi comida, yo obviamente no acepte y pague mi propia rebanada de pizza y mi refresco, buscamos una mesa vacía y por fin nos sentamos, nos conocimos un poco más, tanto ella a mi como yo a ella, era interesante conocer a alguien que no te mirara feo en esta escuela, estaba a punto de responderle una pregunta cuando se escucharon las puertas de la cafetería abrirse fuertemente, los gritos de las chicas se hicieron presentes y yo no entendía que sucedía, hasta que divise a cuatro chicos entrar, eran guapos, no lo negaba, pero se notaba que eran unos egocéntricos, así que solo me voltee y los ignore

.- ¡Oh no! – Dijo April

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunte

.- Estamos en la mesa de ellos

.- ¿Y qué con eso?

.- Que nos van a correr de aquí

.- No señor, llegamos primero, de aquí nadie me mueve

.- Pero Meg…

.- No April, tu solo cállate

Los chicos llegaron y uno de cabello tan negro como el mío me hablo

.- Vete, es nuestra mesa

.- Olvídalo, niño bonito, llegamos primero y aquí me quedo – Le dije desinteresada

.- No era una pregunta - Me volvió a decir

.- Para mí si lo fue

.- Es… - Pero otro chico de cabello castaño lo interrumpió

.- Esta bien, Raph, busquemos otra mesa

.- Pero ella esta…

.- Eh dicho… Busquemos otra mesa

.- Tú no me das órdenes

.- Asombroso, no peleaban desde hace 10 minutos – Dijo uno de ellos, uno pequeño y rubio, al verlo, lo primero que pensé es que es una ternurita

.- Ya basta chicos, vamos a comer tranquilos - Hablo el más alto

.- Como quieran – Volvió a decir el azabache y luego de eso, se fueron

.- Ves que si fue fácil – Le dije a April

.- Tu, definitivamente, estás loca ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos?

.- Claro que no, llegue hoy

.- Bueno, pues ellos son los hermanos Hamato y son los más rudos y respetados de este lugar y tu te enfrentaste a Raph, el chico malo de los cuatro

.- Y yo soy Megan, y puedo ser peor que ellos si se meten conmigo… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… Yo también tengo de apellido Hamato

.- Quizá son parientes

.- ¿Ellos y yo?… Jamás

.- Jejeje si tú lo dices

El resto del día paso rápido, al salir acompañe a April a su casa, no vivía tan lejos de la mía, luego de dejarla en su casa decidí pasar a comer algo, no soy buena cocinando y mamá no había dejado comida, así que pase a comer a una pizzería que había cerca de mi casa, estaba tranquilamente comiendo, cuando uno de los chicos de la escuela entro, era ese que se le enfrento al azabache, pidió una pizza tamaño familiar y mientras esperaba se sentó en la mesa que estaba frente a la mía, al verme sonrió y se acercó a mí, yo solo lo observe

.- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto

.- … - Lo pensé por un momento – Claro – No sé por qué mierda había aceptado

.- Solo quería pedirte una disculpa – Dijo mientras se sentaba

.- ¿Disculpa?… ¿Por qué? – Me extrañe

.- Por el comportamiento de mi hermano, hoy en la escuela

.- Aah, así que es tu hermano - Menti, April ya me había dicho que ellos eran hermanos

.- Si, jejeje

.- No te ofendas, pero veo que tú y él no se parecen mucho… Creo que él es de esas personas que no piden disculpas, ya que no esta aquí pidiéndolas

.- Si, tienes razón – Me sonrió, ante eso yo también sonreí

Pasamos toda la tarde charlando, el chico de verdad era muy simpático, no como el idiota de su hermano, me dijo los nombres de sus hermanos, al parecer el alto se llamaba Donatello y de cariño le decían Donnie, el pequeño rubio se llamaba Michelangelo (Miguel Ángel) y de cariño le decían Mikey, el azabache molesto, idiota, al cual odiaba con todo mi ser, se llamaba Raphael y de cariño le decían Raph, y él se llamaba Leonardo y de cariño, Leo, el chico me dijo que estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano, eran temidos por eso, porque todos pensaban que si les decían algo saldrían lastimados, también porque ellos eran rudos y si los buscaban para pelear, ellos siempre ganaban, eso era interesante, también me dijo que su comida favorita era la pizza, eso me pareció genial. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, hasta que ya eran las 9:30, yo le dije que me tenía que ir, que mi madre llegaría a eso de las 10 y él dijo que sus hermanos lo matarían por no llevar la pizza a tiempo, a pesar de lo que le hicieran sus hermanos, me acompaño a mi casa, llegamos y nos dijimos un _"Nos vemos mañana"_, él se fue y yo desde el marco de mi puerta le dije adiós con mi mano, luego entre y puse la mesa, mi madre llegaría a comer algo y querría que yo comiera también, así que me adelante. Mi madre llego y nos sentamos a comer, había traído pizza, eso no me interesaba, yo amaba la pizza, así que mejor para mi comer dos veces en menos de dos horas, mientras comíamos me hizo preguntas sobre mi nueva escuela, ¿Si había hecho amigos?, ¿Si la escuela estaba bien? y cosas así, típicas preguntas de los padres a los hijos cuando es su primer día en una nueva escuela, yo solo las respondí y luego cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a dormir, estaba en mi cama pensando como seria el siguiente día, ya que tenia que ir por April, después de todo su casa me quedaba de camino a la escuela, pero lo que más pensaba era si ese simpático chico me volvería a hablar o si seria un idiota y haría como si no me conociera. En fin, el día había sido interesante, estaba claro que el resto del año podía ser igual si yo seguía el mismo ritmo, definitivamente New York se ponía interesante.

* * *

**_Y eh aquí el primer capítulo :3_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber en un review si les gusto, al menos el primer capitulo ;D_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creo que seguiré con el punto de vista de Megan, al menos hasta un lemon x3 o no lo sé, la cosa es que la chica seguirá teniendo el control xd**_

_**Y me preguntaron por el nombre del fic y esta inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry "Teenage Dream" ;)**_

* * *

Eran una mañana igual a la anterior, solo que esta vez pase por April de camino a la escuela, ella estaba muy feliz, creo que de verdad no tenía muchos amigos, digo, si te dejan de perra en la escuela, te dejaran de lado, eso es obvio, pero a mí no me importaba, porque yo veía que April no era así, ella era una muy buena persona, yo lo sé. Llegamos a la escuela y todos me miraron feo, para variar, era mi segundo día y ya tenía muchos "amigos", ¿Lindo, no? En fin, caminamos con April por el pasillo, yo iba mirando mi teléfono celular mientras ella me contaba una anécdota, de repente sentí como alguien choco fuertemente conmigo

.- ¡¿Por qué mierda no tienes más cuida…?! – Estaba en el suelo muy enfadada, no quería ni ver al idiota que me había tirado, pero luego observe a la persona - ¿Leo?

.- Lo siento mucho, Meg – Se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para que yo también lo hiciera

.- Gracias – Dije mientras me ponía de pie, mis "gracias" solo eran para las personas que valían la pena, este chico la valía

.- Lamento haberte tirado al suelo – Puso su mano detrás de su nuca apenado y miro hacia otro lado

.- Jejeje no te preocupes, no hubo daños – Le sonreí

.- Si, tienes razón – Me devolvió el gesto

.- ¿No me presentas? – Dijo el hermano de Leo, era el más alto, Donnie

.- ¡Ah, sí! Megan, él es Donnie, Donnie, ella es Megan

.- Hola – Lo salude y le sonreí

.- Hola – Me devolvió el saludo

.- Y ella es April – La presente

.- Hola – La pelirroja sonrió

.- Ho… Hola… Jejejeje – Rió Donnie nervioso… A este chico le gusta April

.- Muy bien… Tenemos que irnos a clases ¿No April? – Le dije

.- Si, tienes razón

.- Pero… Nosotros estamos en sus mismas clases, junto a nuestros hermanos – Explico el castaño alto

.- ¿De verdad? – Pregunte

.- Claro – Volvió a decir el hermano de Leo

.- Esta bien… Entonces vamos – Les dije

Caminamos por el resto del pasillo y pude sentir las miradas de todos y todas en April y en mí, yo solo sonreí, me causaba gracia la envidia de los demás. Llegamos al salón y ya estaban casi todos, yo entre, seguida por April y detrás de ella los chicos, los cuatro nos fuimos a sentar en la parte trasera, y los chicos se encargaron de dejar dos lugares apartados, claramente para sus hermanos

.- Hola chicos – Saludo el pequeño rubio que me causo ternura, su voz era un encanto al igual que él

.- Hola Mikey, ¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunto Donnie

.- Estaba patinando, hasta que el maestro Xever me reprendió – Luego de decir eso, nos observó a April y a mí - ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa

.- Ellas son Megan y April – Dijo Leo

.- Hola – Saludamos ambas

.- ¿Son amigas suyas? – Pregunto nuevamente el rubio

.- Si, lo son – Respondió Leo

.- ¡Entonces también son mis amigas! – Su sonrisa se amplió - ¿Les gusta la pizza?

.- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Amo la pizza! Tanto como patinar

.- ¿Patinas? – Los ojos de Mikey parecía como si tuvieran pequeñas estrellas brillando

.- Claro, desde siempre – Respondí

.- ¡Genial! ¡Te amo, Meg! – Me abrazo, no me gustaba mucho recibir abrazos, pero los de este chico eran tan tiernos – A ti también te amo April, son mis dos nuevas amigas – Este chico confiaba muy rápido en las personas

El timbre había sonado y una vez lo hizo, entro el azabache al que tanto odio, se sentó en el lugar que quedaba al lado de sus hermanos y me miro feo

.- No te eh hecho nada para que me mires así – Lo desafié con la mirada

.- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada? ¡Pues me hiciste algo cuando te robaste nuestra mesa en la cafetería! – Me respondió molesto

.- No era "su" mesa, es la mesa de la cafetería, es igual a todas las otras

.- No es cierto – M respondió

.- ¿Qué mierda tiene de diferente?

.- Que es nuestra

.- ¡Que la estúpida mesa no es suya! – Le grite

.- ¡A mí no me grites!

.- ¡Te grito si quiero!

.- ¡Tu no p…!

.- De acuerdo, tomen asiento – Dijo el maestro interrumpiendo a Raph

.- Esto no se quedara así – Me amenazo el azabache

.- Créeme que no – Le respondí

La clase de matemáticas fue tan, pero tan aburrida… Eso no me sorprende, yo, para variar, no sabía nada, de hecho fue bueno que me sentara junto a Donnie, ya que me ayudó mucho en los ejercicios ¡Gracias Donnie!, las clases pararon algo lentas, pero no tanto, era hora de comer, los chicos, excepto Raph, nos invitaron a April y a mí a estar junto a ellos, nosotras aceptamos a pesar de que las chicas nos miraran feo, y vaya que lo hicieron, sus miradas asesinas nos causaron gracia a todos, incluso a Raph. Ellas se dieron cuenta cuando nosotros comenzamos a reírnos, pero no nos importó, nos reíamos solo por el hecho de que ellas solo estaban celosas de nosotras, ¿Por qué estarlo? De verdad eran unas imbéciles. Me habían dado ganas de ir al baño y se los dije, ellos fueron conmigo, al llegar, me esperaron afuera, mientras April entraba conmigo, las chicas tenemos esa mala costumbre de ir juntas al baño, en fin, me estaba lavando las manos cuando dos chicas entraron y de la nada una de ellas empujo a April

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – Le grite, mientras tomaba a April del brazo y la posicionaba detrás de mí

.- ¡No es posible que esta perra este junto a los chicos más guapos de la escuela! – Me grito una rubia, la que había empujado a April

.- ¡A mí no me gritas, oxigenada! – Le volví a gritar, la otra chica no decía nada

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Tu solo eres una chica nueva, nada más, y ella es una zorra, ambas son unas don nadie que están con los chicos más populares

.- Escucha rubia, no me importa quien seas, pero no te metas conmigo

.- ¿Y qué harás si lo hago?

Yo solo sonreí

April y yo salimos del baño y luego las mismas chicas salieron del mismo lugar

.- ¡Mi papi hará que te arrepientas de esto! – Me grito, mientras la otra intentaba arreglarle la ropa, yo la había golpeado y luego la moje, eso no sé porque lo hice, pero hice que su maquillaje se corriera por completo

.- ¡Oh por Dios! – Comencé a exagerar mis expresiones y hable sarcásticamente asustada - ¡Su papi me va a hacer sufrir!, ¡¿Qué hare ahora?! – Mi expresión se volvió seria – Eres tan patética que solo me recuerdas a una Barbie – Le sonreí

.- ¿Por qué? – Sonrió – ¿Por qué soy alta, bella y perfecta?

.- No… Porque eres plástica y sin cerebro… Además… Eres de goma ¿O me equivoco? – Dije apuntando a mis senos y luego mi trasero, haciendo referencia a los suyos. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo, incluyendo a los chicos y April, se burlaron de la rubia

.- Eso estuvo mal… Pero a la vez bien – Dijo Leo, y luego sonrió

.- Sé que estuvo mal… Pero no me gusta que se metan con mis amigos o familia – Le dije

Él solo me observo, mientras los otros aún seguían riendo

.- Eso fue fabuloso, en serio – Me dijo Raph mientras se reía

.- Gracias, Meg – April se acercó a mi

.- No hay de que, no dejaría que alguien se metiera con mi nueva amiga – Le sonreí

.- Gracias – Se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo

.- Jejeje relájate April – Le sonreí

.- Chicos, ¿Qué dicen si vamos por algo de pizza? Ya me dio hambre – Mikey se tocó el estomago

.- Jejeje claro – Sonreímos y April me soltó

Estos chicos son muy simpáticos, creo que de verdad los demás no los conocen y ya los están juzgando mucho, no son malos, todo lo contrario… Aunque Raph… Él no estoy segura si es bueno o malo, pero lo que son sus hermanos, esos chicos son un encanto, nunca conocí a unos chicos como ellos, creo que chicos así ya no quedan, la chica a la que le toque ser la novia de alguno de ellos, esa si es una chica con suerte, y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra, esa chica tendrá que cuidar a estos chicos, y no los tiene que separar, porque si lo hace yo me encargare personalmente de hacerle la vida imposible. En fin, ellos creo que son los chicos más asombrosos del mundo, de verdad me gustaría seguir con ellos y conocerlos más, a pesar de los celos de los demás, sé que si seguimos así, lograremos una asombrosa amistad.

* * *

**_Claaaaro, solo una amistad x3_**

**_Eso fue el capítulo 2_**

**_Lamento si quedo horrible, pero la inspiración me jugo en contra u.u_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y creo que mañana subiré el capítulo 3 ;)_**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

_**EliTurtleFan:** Mi primer review *-* Gracias por tu opinión sobre mi nuevo fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ;) ¡Beso!_

_**Luisa Tatis: **Gracias por tu review Luisa... Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el primero :3_

_**Daira-Sakamaki:** Jejeje entonces te daré aviso de cuando suba algún nuevo capitulo ;) Y si, Leo es un muy buen partido, quizá pase algo entre ellos y... ¡Ups! Mucha información :x_

_**Tory-H:** Gracias y no, no eres mala dejando reviews, de hecho, amo tus reviews *-* En fin, si necesito una recomendación o algo ten por seguro que te preguntare ;) Si, Meg es tan terca como Raph -.- Y lo dejo Im-pac-ta-do, pobre de él x3 Y secuestra a Leo cuando quieras antes de que pase algo con Meg... ¡Ups! Tu y Daira me sacan los spoilers xD ¡Un abrazo y un saludo!_

_**Sara Mury 11:** Extrañe tu palabra loca del día u.u En fin, eh aquí el capitulo 2, espero que te haya gustado y si, pienso ponerle un Ooc a Leo u.u ¡Besos!_

**_Veronica34: _**_¡Si, poder femenino! lml... Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Veronica :3_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ademas de **Tory-H** en su review, muchos me han preguntado como se llama la pareja de MeganxRaph y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea xd Si pueden déjenme un review con su idea para el nombre de esta pareja y si no quieren decirme en un review pues por inbox también se puede ;D Tal y como lo hicieron para preguntarme como se llamaba la pareja xd**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer! :D**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a la nueva escuela, en ese tiempo, había llegado a conocer bastante a los chicos y a April, de hecho, estaba ayudando a Donnie a conquistar a mi amiga pelirroja, ella le gustaba desde que la vio por primera vez, fue algo así como amor a primera vista, según él, yo no lo sé, no me llevo bien con el amor. En fin, los chicos, April y yo estábamos sentados en la cafetería, Mikey y yo siempre hacíamos el ridículo por diversión, es que hacer estupideces con ese chico era asombroso, en especial en la clase de ciencias, cuando el maestro am… ¿Spackman? Sí, creo que ese era su apellido, bueno, ese maestro a veces olvidaba que Mikey y yo no podíamos ser compañeros, ya que cuando lo éramos, siempre había una explosión, Donnie nos decía que podíamos causar una explosión grande, pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba, que la escuela explotara no era algo malo ¿O sí?, según nosotros, no. Con Leo me gustaba pasar el tiempo tranquila, él y yo íbamos al jardín de la escuela a meditar un poco, mamá me decía que eso era bueno, y si este chico lo hacía, mejor para mí, así no lo haría sola. Con Donnie me sentaba muy cerca para las clases de matemáticas, ya que él era el que literalmente hacia mis tareas, en los exámenes, yo misma me ayudaba poniendo las respuestas en mi sostén y cuando necesitaba algo, solo observaba el interior de mi prenda íntima, después de todo, el maestro no puede ver esa parte de mí. Y con Raph, bueno, él y yo siempre peleábamos, era costumbre, aunque ahora solo peleábamos por diversión, porque nos gustaba ver enfadado al otro, de hecho él en una ocasión me dijo _"Me gusta hacerte enojar"_, en ese momento comprendí que le caía bien al chico, solo peleaba conmigo porque le gustaba verme enfadada no porque me odiara, eso era algo bueno

Estábamos tranquilamente en la cafetería, cuando unas chicas entraron, unas chicas que conocía bien, ¡Oh! Pero que idiota soy, olvide mencionar a dos chicas que conocí hace poco, una de ellas se llama Abigail, de cariño le decimos Aby, esa chica me entendía completamente, la verdad es que en tan poco tiempo ya nos habíamos vuelto muy unidas, muy amigas, esa chica era sumamente anormal, al igual que yo, con ella y Mikey podíamos volver a ser niños, de hecho, ella y Mikey eran muy parecidos, ellos tampoco podían estar juntos en la clase de ciencias, ya que también hacían que algo explotara, esos dos estoy segura que acabaran juntos, eran tal para cual, Aby poseía un cabello rubio, pero no como el de Mikey, el de ella era más obscuro, sus ojos eran verdes, no como los de Raph, los de ella eran un verde un tanto diferente, no sabría explicarlo, sus ojos eran raros, su tez era blanca y era de un tamaño normal, de hecho era de la altura de Mikey. La otra chica era Daniela, de cariño, Dani, esa chica era todo, pero todo lo contrario a mí, era tan rosita para sus cosas, era tan nena, es que todas sus cosas o eran rosas o eran floreadas o tenían algún colorido animal y no cualquier animal, o eran pandas o unicornios o algún animal "tierno", pero a pesar de ser todo lo contrario a mí, éramos buenas amigas, la chica era muy buena persona, muy tierna, era asombrosa, poseía una cabellera roja, no como la de April, la de esta chica era muy roja, sus ojos eran marrón claro, su tez era blanca y era solo un poco más baja que Aby . En fin, esas dos chicas entraron a la cafetería, ellas también se habían vuelto muy amigas de los chicos, Aby se nos unió a Mikey y a mí para hacer alguna cosa divertida, mientras que Dani se sentó junto a Leo y nos observó. Mi amigo líder de los hermanos Hamato, siempre me decía que ellos antes eran solo cuatro y ahora de la nada llegamos nosotras y cambiamos todo, éramos esa pequeña alegría que necesitaban tanto en la escuela, como fuera de ella. De verdad, estos chicos y nosotras creo que tendremos una linda amistad que durara por más tiempo, además era como si cada uno tuviera algo así como una ¿Pareja?, Donnie y April, Leo y Dani, Mikey y Aby, y yo y Ra… No, nosotros no, nosotros solo servimos para hacernos enojar, no nos veríamos bien como pareja ¿Verdad? Creo que New York me está afectando, esperare al fin de semana para descansar de estos chicos, si, eso es lo mejor.

Estábamos en la clase de ciencias y Mikey y yo nuevamente hicimos explotar unos líquidos que nos hicieron mezclar, nos mandaron a la oficina del director, el tipo nos dio una hoja que decía no sé qué, pero nuestros padres la tenían que firmar y se la teníamos que devolver al director firmada al día siguiente, Mikey y yo salimos de la oficina y nos dispusimos a ir a la cafetería por algo de beber, ya que no podíamos entrar nuevamente al salón, llegamos a la cafetería y las cocineras conocían al chico y a sus hermanos, y me estaban conociendo a mi desde hace unas dos semanas, ella nos recibieron con una sonrisa, a lo que nosotros les devolvimos el gesto, nos dieron dos coca-cola, estábamos sentados en una de las mesas jugueteando con una hoja de papel, la cual fue convertida en barco, balón de futbol, avión, y muchas cosas más. Jugamos por un largo rato, mientras las cocineras nos observaban y reían por nuestros juegos idiotas, el timbre sonó y nosotros nos dispusimos a ir a el salón, ya que teníamos que ir por los chicos, así lo hicimos, pero cuando íbamos por mitad de camino, nos encontramos a la oxigenada junto a cuatro hombres enormes que la rodeaban, se acercó a mí y quedamos frente a frente

.- Estos son los guarda espaldas de mi papi… Me los presto por un tiempo, después de lo que me hiciste – Me dijo, a lo que me sorprendí, los trataba como si fueran objetos

.- ¿Y que con eso? – Le dije desinteresada

.- Que ellos se encargaran de darte una lección

.- Aja, ¿Y luego?

.- Bueno, pues… Am… Pues… ¡Ash! Si me tocas aunque sea un cabello, ellos te dejaran mal

.- ¿Enserio?... Interesante – Me acerque a ella – ¿Te refieres a este cabello? – Sonreí y le arranque uno o dos cabellos, no vi cuantos eran

.- ¡Auch! – Chillo - ¡Estas muerta! – Acto seguido, los guarda espaldas de papi se acercaron a mi dispuestos a golpearme

Yo sabía que podía con ellos, al menos con dos, y de los otros dos am… ¿Mikey sabría pelear?, ¿Podría con ellos?, me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando uno de ellos me tomo por el cuello de mi blusa, yo estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a pelear con ellos, pero no pude, ya que de la nada, salió Raph y golpeo fuertemente en la cara al tipo que me tenía tomada por el cuello

.- ¿Raph? – Dije yo, después de caer de pie en el suelo

.- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto

.- ¡Yo podía con ellos! – Le grite

.- ¡Eran cuatro enormes gorilas contra ti, Meg, no les habrías ganado!

.- ¡Podía con dos de ellos!

.- ¡Si, claro! – Dijo sarcástico, lo había olvidado, ellos no sabían que yo sabía pelear

.- ¡Ya dejen de pelear!, ¡Raph, ayúdanos! – Grito Leo, mientras golpeaba a otro tipo en el estomago

.- ¡Deja de darme ordenes! – Le grito el azabache, mientras iba por el tipo al que había mandado a volar de un golpe, segundos atrás

Los chicos habían comenzado a pelear como si fueran expertos en… Esperen, ¿Eso que estaban haciendo era ninjutsu?, no… Imposible. Los observe mientras pateaban los traseros de los tipos, pero no pude seguir observando ya que la oxigenada me tomo por sorpresa, comenzó a gritarme en la cara no sé qué cosa, yo la observe aburrida y le di un golpe en la cara, el cual, la mando lejos. Cuando observe nuevamente a los chicos, ellos ya tenían a los hombres inmóviles en el suelo, las chicas gritaban como locas diciendo que los amaban, eran patéticas, mis amigas se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron lo que había sucedido, yo se los dije y antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, los chicos llegaron y nos dijeron que nos fuéramos del lugar, eso hicimos, al llegar, todos nos observaron, a nosotros no nos importó. Nos sentamos a comer algo en la cafeteria, en un momento estábamos jugando con Mikey y Aby, pero Mikey hizo algo mal y derramo una coca-cola en mí playera, el pequeño rubio se disculpó unas mil veces, las cuales yo perdone

.- Meg, tengo una playera en los vestuarios del equipo, te la podría prestar para…

.- Si… - Lo interrumpí – Ya me está incomodando este estúpido líquido en mi playera

.- Esta bien, vamos – Leo se puso de pie y yo lo imite

Caminamos rápidamente hasta los vestuarios masculinos, al llegar, Leo hizo que me sentara frente a su casillero, busco por unos segundos dentro del lugar, hasta que se volteó, pero con las manos vacías

.- Al parecer no tengo mi playera – Me dijo

.- ¿Qué hare entonces? – Le pregunté

.- Mmm… Ya se – Se acercó al casillero que estaba al lado del suyo y lo abrió

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- Se quien tiene una playera de sobra

.- ¿Quién?

.- Raph – Dijo sacando una playera completamente negra con un estampado rojo

.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

.- Siempre guarda playeras y luego lo olvida – Se acercó a mí y me extendió la playera

.- ¿Y cómo sabes su clave?

.- Eh estado a su lado por mucho tiempo, me su combinación desde hace unos meses

.- Ya veo… – Tome la playera entre mis manos y lo observe

.- ¿Qué?

.- Voltéate, ¿O quieres ver el color de mi sostén? – Le sonreí pícaramente

.- ¡Oh! Lo siento – Dijo volteándose, su cara parecía un tomate - ¿No prefieres que salga?

.- No seas idiota, ¿Y si te vas y entra otro chico? Además, es solo una playera… Ya esta

.- ¿Lista?

.- Si

Leo se volteó y me observo de pies a cabeza con una cara de idiota

.- ¿Me veo tan mal? – Le pregunte

.- N… No… Todo lo contrario… Te ves hermosa – Me sonrió

.- Am… Gracias – Le sonreí

.- Solo digo la verdad – Mantuvo su sonrisa – Aunque no hace falta una playera, tu siempre lo eres

.- Gr… Gracias – El color de mis mejillas no se notaba, lo agradecía, gracias al color de mi piel no era muy notorio cuando mi cara parecía tomate maduro

Ambos nos observamos y nos comenzamos a acercar lentamente, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, su respiración chocaba con la mía, era un momento tan perfecto, nos observamos directo a los ojos, el acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, yo sonreí tiernamente ante eso, nos estábamos acercando lentamente, ya solo nos estábamos rosando los labios, cuando el teléfono celular de Leo comenzó a sonar, eso hizo que nos separáramos instantáneamente, nos observamos y reímos nerviosos

.- Deberías contestar, jejeje – Seguía nerviosa

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor, jejeje – Al parecer él igual. Se tardó unos minutos en hablar, hasta que colgó – Era Raph… Pregunto porque nos tardábamos tanto, así que mejor vamos

.- Si, creo que es lo mejor

Salimos del lugar y di, al menos yo, gracias al cielo que no hubiera nadie afuera, ya que de ser así, habrían pensado quizá que cosas, cosas que casi pasan y gracias a Raph no pasaron.

_**Normal POV (Lo lamento pero la situación lo ameritaba xd)**_

Megan y Leo llegaron a la cafetería, todos se giraron a ver a la chica, ya que traía puesta una playera de Raph, todos lo sabían porque era la playera favorita del chico, ella y Leo caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa de los chicos, al llegar, se sentaron y todos observaron a Megan

.- ¿Esa es la playera de Leo? – Pregunto Aby algo confundida, el chico no parecía del tipo que usa algo completamente negro

.- No, es mía – Respondió Raph

.- Si, es que yo no tenía una playera y encontré esa en tu casillero – Leo sonrió

.- Aja – Raph observo detenidamente a la chica y trago saliva – Se ve… Ella esta… Tiene puesta mi playera favorita, ¿Quién se cree que es?, es "mi" playera y esta puesta en ella, espero que la lave después de usarla… - Pensaba Raph – Aunque… Admito que se ve muy guapa así, se ve sexy, si tan solo no tuviera nada puesto en la parte de abajo, si no tuviera ese estorboso pantalón, si tan solo estuviera solo con mi playera después de… - El chico se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?... Esta chica no puede hacer que… - Observo su parte inferior y vio que su "amigo" había despertado - ¡Demonios!... No puedo dejar que vean que está despierto, ¿Qué mierda hago?... ¡Ya se! – El chico tomo la cartera que Daniela siempre llevaba con ella y la puso en su entrepierna, fue un movimiento tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, tenía suerte que la chica dejara su cartera sobre la mesa. Después de unos 20 minutos el timbre sonó y ya para ese entonces, el chico ya estaba tranquilo, así que aprovecho que todos se ponían de pie para dejar la cartera de la chica sobre la mesa nuevamente

.- ¿Qué es ese olor? – La chica comenzó a oler por todos lados, incluso a sus amigos

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Daniela

.- ¿Acaso algo huele mal? – Hablo Donnie

.- No… De hecho, huele muy bien… Es un olor muy… Masculino – Esta última palabra la susurro. Acto seguido, dejo de caminar y comenzó a oler el cuello de la playera de Raph, mientras sus amigos seguían su camino, dejándola sola – Este es el olor – Aspiro el olor más profundo – Es un olor tan… Tan… Seductor – La chica casi cae de espalda, pero cayó en otra cosa, algo duro, lo cual, no era el suelo

.- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Raph, tomando a la chica por los hombros para evitar que cayera

.- ¿Eh? Ah, si… Solo estaba, am… Me maree un poco

.- ¿Un poco? Casi caes, Meg, ¿De verdad estas bien?

.- Si, de verdad

.- ¿No estas embarazada, verdad? – Por un momento, a Raph casi le da un mini infarto

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – La chica se volteó y quedo frente al chico

.- Esta bien, relájate – Se calmó, por alguna razón le preocupo el hecho de que la chica pudiera estar embarazada, ¿Qué mierda le importaba a él? – En fin, ven – Poso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco más a él

.- ¿Qué haces? – Las mejillas de la chica querían ser adornadas por un color rosa, pero no se le noto, aunque ella lo sentía, sabía que el color estaba ahí

.- Solo no quiero que te vuelvas a marear y que caigas… No te dejare caer, Meg

.- ¿Qué tu no…? – Lo observo a los ojos, esas palabras que pronunció el chico, era como si… No, la chica saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza – Esta bien, vamos, ¿Si?

.- Como quieras – El chico comenzó a caminar, pero su cara se tornó completamente roja cuando sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, miro hacia otro lado para que la chica no lo notara, cosa que logro

Esos dos de verdad son un caso, en especial la chica, le sucedió algo "lindo" con dos de los hermanos Hamato el mismo día, ¿Qué pasara ahora si le llega a gustar uno de ellos?... ¿O ambos?

* * *

_**Ay Raph... Eres un sucio por pensar así de Meg xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

_**Tory-H:** Las amistades con lemon son hermosas xD (? Yo también soy fan de Leonarai, pero en este fic tengo otros planes para Karai o... No se quizá no salga, depende de como se vaya desarrollando la historia u.u Gracias por devolverme a Leo para este capitulo Cx Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;D_

_**Daira-Sakamaki:**_ _Yo también amo esa canción *w* Y si, amo spoilear a la gente xD de nada, te daré aviso de cada capitulo ;)_

**_Sara Mury 11:_** _Me alegra que hayas pensado que el capitulo estuvo geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal y que fue ponytastico xD Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Besos a mi mayor lectora, Sara, osea ser TÚ xD_

_**Noah:** Gracias por tu review *-* Espero que este capitulo te guste ;D_

_**Belen:** Ya esta listo el tres, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;D_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	4. Chapter 4

Tres meses y medio, ya han pasado tres meses y medio desde que llegue a New York, habían sido unos asombrosos meses, los amigos que tengo son asombrosos, es genial todo lo que eh logrado en este lugar, nunca pensé ser tan feliz en una ciudad como esta, los chicos me habían mostrado cada rincón de New York, conocí muchos lugares asombrosos, si tuviera que escoger una ciudad para vacacionar, seria esta, la ciudad de verdad es asombrosa. Las cosas han ido bien, de hecho, los chicos han ido a mi casa, claro, cuando mamá no está, ya que ella llega muy tarde de su empleo, ellos estaban en mi casa por unas dos o tres horas, a veces se quedaban por más tiempo, pero no era todo el tiempo, a veces necesitaba algo y Leo era el primero que se ofrecía para llevarlo a mi casa, llegaba, tocaba mi ventana, le abría, me entregaba lo que necesitaba, charlábamos un rato y luego él se marchaba, otras veces era Raph, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, a veces se ofrecía para llevar cosas a mi casa, con él era lo mismo que con su hermano, no había nada nuevo con él, enserio, nada, después de lo sucedido esa vez en la cafetería nada nuevo había sucedido, de hecho su playera esta… ¡La playera de Raph! Oh cielos, olvide devolvérsela, aunque él tampoco me la había pedido, eran mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo había olvidado su playera favorita? Me dispuse a saber que sucedía, así que tome mi teléfono celular y llame al dueño de la prenda, espere unos segundos, hasta que contesto mi llamado

.- Meg, ¿Qué pasa? – Me dijo

.- Raph… Oye… Al parecer olvidaste algo

.- ¿Yo? – No dijo nada por unos segundos – No creo que haya olvidado nada

.- Tu playera, Raph, sigue conmigo

.- ¡Es cierto!, ¡Mi playera favorita!, ¡Voy por ella ahora mismo! – Y sin decir más, me colgó

Fui paciente por unos minutos, vi televisión, bebí algo, y jugué con mi celular, hasta que por fin el timbre de mi casa sonó, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta

.- Hola – Me saludo Raph

.- Pasa y siéntate, iré por tu playera

El chico me hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión, puso los pies sobre la mesa y se bebió mi coca-cola, ya era costumbre que hiciera eso, fui a mi habitación y busque la playera, busque por todos lados, no la podía encontrar, no podía ser posible, yo sabía que la había dejado sobre mi cama

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Raph, entrando a mi habitación

.- Sucede que… Am… Tu playera… Se esfumo – Le sonreí ampliamente

.- ¿Perdiste mi playera favorita?

.- No es perder… Es am… Es solo que no la encuentro momentáneamente

.- La perdiste

.- No, no es eso

.- Si, claro… Esta bien, comencemos a buscar

Comenzamos a buscar por toda mi habitación la dichosa prenda, mi habitación estaba hecha un asco, no me gustaba ordenar nada de ella, ¿Qué? Yo conozco muy bien mi desorden. En fin, estábamos buscando por todo el lugar, de hecho, Raph había encontrado un anillo que yo no encontraba desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo

.- Mira – Me dijo al encontrarlo

.- Ese es el anillo de plata que me dio mi abuela antes de morir – Salte de la alergia

.- Hm… - El chico me observo

.- ¿Qué? – Estaba algo confundida, normalmente sabía lo que pensaba al ver sus ojos

.- Ven aquí – Se puso de pie y tomo mi mano, ante eso yo me puse nerviosa, está bien, demasiado nerviosa, acerco mi mano hacia él y puso el anillo en mi dedo medio – Ya está – Me sonrió

En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa… Este chico tenía ese tipo de actos solo conmigo… Soy una jodida suertuda

.- Gracias – Le susurre

.- No hay de que, Meg – Me sonrió, me regalo esa sonrisa tan típica de él

Nos quedamos así, observándonos por unos momentos, hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó, eso me saco de mi transe e hizo que él soltara mi mano, tuve suerte de que sonara mi celular, ya que estaba verdaderamente perdida en los ojos de él, es que ¿Cómo no perderse en los ojos de Raph? Decían mucho y a la vez no decían nada, tenían un color tan único, unos ojos de un color que lo hacían ser aún más rudo. Saque mi teléfono celular de mi bolsillo y vi que era mi mamá, le conteste y hable con ella por unos segundos, hasta que cortó

.- Demonios – Bufe

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Raph seguía buscando su playera

.- ¿Me acompañas?

.- Depende

.- Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para cuando ella llegue, ¿Vamos?

.- Mmm… - Raph estaba dudando

.- No será mucho tiempo - Insistí

.- Hm…

.- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, yo iré al supermercado y tú quedas buscando tu estúpida playera… - Tome mis auriculares de mi mesita de noche y comencé a caminar fuera de mi habitación – Estoy seguro que va a aparecer un violador y me va a robar todo lo que tengo

.- Los violadores te violan, no te roban, Meg

.- No me dejaste terminar – Pare un momento – Me robara todo lo que tengo y luego me va a violar, si, eso hará y luego si le quedo gustando quizá me secuestre y me siga violando hasta aburrirse – Seguí así hasta ir a la habitación de mi madre, y sacar dinero, luego baje las escaleras y camine hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de mi casa, tome las llaves mientras seguía actuando paranoica a propósito - ¡Y cierra cuando salgas! – Le grite y luego cerré fuertemente la puerta. Solo alcance a dar dos pasos más allá de mi casa y Raph llego de la nada junto a mí… Mi plan había funcionado

.- ¿Qué no ibas a buscar tu playera? – Pregunte haciéndome la enfadada

.- No entiendo porque te enfadas, después de todo es mi playera favorita

.- Lo sé, pero no habías querido acompañarme y… - Me di cuenta de algo - ¿Cerraste la puerta como te dije?

.- Claro, no soy tan descuidado… Después de todo, si no lo hacía, el violador que te quiere robar tus cosas, luego violarte y secuestrarte podría entrar a tu casa – Sonrió divertido

.- Hahaha, muy gracioso – Me ofendí

.- Jejeje, relájate

.- Hm – Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente por la calle, en todo el camino los chicos me gritaban piropos, me silbaban, pasaban por mi lado y me sonreían pícaramente, y otras cosas que no quiero ni mencionar. En un momento me arte de esos idiotas y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue entrelazar mis dedos con los de Raph, típico de una pareja, así lo hice, esperaba a que él se opusiera, pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo, creo que capto que me molestaba lo que los otros hicieran, si, eso debe ser. En ese momento los tipos dejaron de actuar como idiotas y solo observaban como caminaba tranquilamente tomada de la mano de Raph. Me di cuenta de que la mano del chico era enorme en comparación con la mía, mi mano no era pequeña, no era delicada, era todo lo contrario, pero a pesar de eso, la mano de Raph era enorme, aunque acepto que se sentía muy bien estar así con él… Esperen, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

**_Normal POV_**

.- ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?... Yo, el chico más rudo de la escuela estoy actuando como todo un idiota ante esta estúpida chica, primero lo de la cafetería, bueno, las dos ocasiones, luego lo del anillo y ahora me da la mano y yo, por alguna razón, no quiero soltarla – Pensaba el chico. La observo unos momentos, la chica era extraña, pero era guapa, eso el chico no lo negaba. Nunca de los nuncas él se había dejado llevar así por una chica, pero ella tenía algo que la hacía diferente, algo que la hacía especial, que la diferenciaba de las otras chicas, aunque el chico aun no sabía lo que era

Llegaron al supermercado, y tuvieron que soltar sus manos para que él sacara un carrito, la chica guiaba mientras él solo veía como ella llenaba cada vez más el carrito

.- ¿No crees que es mucho? – Dijo él

.- No, es todo lo que necesitamos

.- Solo eres tú y tu madre, no vive un ejército

.- Lo sé, pero con esto aseguramos el mes completo

.- Que organizadas

.- Ella es la organizada, yo solo sigo órdenes – Dijo ella, tomando una leche y echándola dentro del carrito

.- Si, como no – No le creyó

Cuando el carrito ya estaba lleno, ella decidió que era hora de irse, la chica estaba pagando, cuando el chico que guardaba todo en las bolsas observo lo senos de Megan, cosa que Raph noto, se preguntó que tanto miraba, después de todo, la chica traía puesta una playera que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus senos no eran pequeños, pero su playera era holgada así que no se le notaba mucho. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía extraño, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de golpear al tipo, era extraño, el chico nunca se había sentido así antes, pero no dejaría que se le notara, así que solo apretó los puños fuertemente. Ella por su lado, estaba observando a otra tipa, la cual estaba un poco más alejada de ellos y miraba de pies a cabeza a Raph, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, era como si quisiera comerse al chico, Megan en ese momento odio a esa tipa, es que no sabía que es lo que era, pero era un sentimiento extraño, tenía mucha furia reprimida, esa chica no podía mirar de esa forma a Raph, Megan no lo permitía

Ambos chicos, inconscientemente, nuevamente entrelazaron sus dedos, a lo que ambos miraron a las personas, a las cuales, odiaban en esos momentos, los chicos se soltaron solo unos segundos para tomar las bolsas y cuando lo hicieron, volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos. Salieron del lugar y cuando iban a mitad de camino se dieron cuenta, se dieron cuenta del acto que habían hecho, ambos habían entrelazado sus dedos pero ¿Por qué? Corrían el riesgo de que alguien de la escuela los viera, pero eso les importaba una mierda, podía ser que uno de los hermanos del chico los viera, pero eso les valía, la opinión de los demás simplemente no importaba, ellos habían hecho eso y ya, no sabían porque era, él se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que era para que los idiotas no molestaran a la chica, y ella se engañaba diciendo que él lo hacía por la misma razón, ambos se engañaban con el mismo cuento, ambos reprimían ese sentimiento que sentían por el otro, simplemente no querían que esos sentimientos salieran a flote

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, soltaron sus manos para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, fueron hacia la cocina y dejaron todo sobre la mesa, mientras ella guardaba todo en su lugar, él comenzó nuevamente la búsqueda de su playera, sin éxito alguno. Eran las 21:50 y él aun no encontraba su prenda favorita, hasta que se dio por vencido, decidió que ya era muy tarde y con lo floja que era Megan, no se pondría a buscar la playera, en vez de eso, la chica solo miraría el suelo y no buscaría a fondo. Bajo las escaleras y vio a la chica que estaba dormida en el sofá

.- Ay, Meg – Susurro él mientras la observaba

En cualquier caso, habría dejado a la persona tirada ahí, pero no, este no era ese caso, se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, la llevo a su habitación, ahí le quito las zapatillas, y la dejo con ropa, le tentaba ponerle su pijama, pero estaba 100% seguro que si lo hacía, ella podría despertar y golpearlo, o no despertaría, pero a la mañana siguiente se daría cuenta de lo que hizo el chico y lo asesinaría, por ambos lados Raph perdía, así que solo la dejo así, la cubrió y la dejo ahí, antes de salir la observo, se veía muy tranquila mientras dormía

.- Lastima no verla así de tranquila siempre – Rio divertido

El chico salió de la casa de ella y se fue a la suya propia, no sabía que es lo que era, pero se sentía extraño, sentía que algo le faltaba, ese día no habían tenido clases por un problema de la escuela, era viernes, así que al día siguiente no verían a la chica, eso hizo que Raph nuevamente se sintiera extraño, no lo tomo en cuenta y decidió pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, su playera perdida. No le tomo mucha importancia a eso de la chica, ya que estaba seguro de que Mikey querría ver a su "Hermana mayor" el fin de semana, si, el menor le decía así, desde que supo que el apellido de ella era Hamato, decidió que ella sería su hermana mayor, ella acepto gustosa, de verdad le tenía un cariño muy especial a ese pequeño. En fin, el chico siguió su camino, estaba seguro que al día siguiente volvería a ver a la chica.

* * *

**_Ay estos chicos, ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo que siente el otro? Idiotas :C_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en este me enfoque más en RaphxMeg, creo que el otro será más centrado en LeoxMeg y… ¡No diré más! xd_**

**_Hasta pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**_Sus reviews :3_**

**_andyhamato99: _**_Hola y gracias por tu review :3 Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Andy... Nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_Luisa Tatis: _**_Siii x3 Yo ya quiero que se besen y ver como reacciona Raph, si se llegara a enterar xD En fin, gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el próximo__ capitulo ¡Un abrazo! ;D_

**_Tory-H: _**_¡Hermana pervertida! *w* Tu solo espera ese beso para morir muerta *-* Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo al igual que el anterior, nos leemos pronto __;D_

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_¡Megan aprovecha el momento, Raph te esta dejando! /(._.)/ Amm... Spoileo (? Leo y Meg quizá__ se besen en el próximo capitulo y quizá los celos de Raph estén, pero él no lo hará notar x3 Mi am... 2do spoiler del día, creo xd En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D_

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_Oww ADORAS mi fic y yo soy encantadora *w* Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Sara, nos leemos en el siguiente loca del pou xD_

**_fati2-turtle: _**_Gracia por tu review, perdón__ por no responderlo antes xd En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_Noah: _**_Oww me amas *w* El nombre esta en proceso por el momento, ya que también me han mandado nombres por Inbox xd En fin, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, nos leemos pronto ;D_

**_jessy: _**_"__Her-mo-sa y per-fec-ta", oow gracias*w*El nombre para la pareja me gusto, pero como le dije a Noah, sigue en proceso u.u En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había pasado otro mes desde que llegue a New York, sinceramente esta ciudad cada vez me sorprendía más y más. Era día viernes, yo solo quería llegar a casa a dormir, estaba lloviendo así que era el día perfecto para descansar, salimos de la escuela y llegue a mi casa, estaba cambiándome de ropa, me estaba poniendo mi pijama, al hacerlo, me recosté en mi cama y cuando me estaba acomodando, mi puto teléfono celular sonó, siempre los teléfonos celulares arruinan todo. En fin, conteste y era Leo

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunte

.- Am… La cosa es que tengo una coca-cola y una pizza – Me respondió

.- ¿Y que con eso?

.- Que quería compartir estas delicias contigo

.- Es… - En ese momento me hubiera sentido muy mal si le hubiera rechazado la oferta, después de todo, era pizza y coca-coca gratis – Esta bien, pero la pizza llegara helada

.- No te preocupes de eso

En ese momento sentí como golpeaban mi ventana y la silueta de Leo se hizo presente, yo sonreí y fui a abrirle la ventana

.- ¿Y si hubiera rechazado la oferta? – Pregunte una vez abierta la ventana

.- Si lo hubieras hecho me habría tenido que ir sin poder disfrutar de tu compañía

.- Lo haces todos los días, de hecho, lo hiciste hoy

.- ¿Pero quien dice que no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo?

.- Jejeje buen punto, entra

Leo entro a mi habitación y al hacerlo me observo de pies a cabeza

.- ¿Interrumpí tu siesta? – Pregunto con algo de culpa

.- No te preocupes, prefiero comer pizza – Le sonreí

.- Eso me tranquiliza, Meg

Nos sentamos en el suelo y comenzamos a comer pizza, yo traje unos vasos para la coca-cola y Leo la sirvió, estuvimos hablando de cosas cotidianas, hasta que a él se le ocurrió jugar un juego que yo tenía en mi celular, llamado "Pregúntale a tu compañero", consistía básicamente en preguntarle a la persona que tenías a tu derecha, izquierda o delante de ti, alguna pregunta al azar que te daba la aplicación, decidimos que haríamos y responderíamos todo lo que nos pidiera la aplicación, así comenzamos el juego y jugamos un largo rato, hasta que una pregunta algo incomoda apareció en la pantalla, la cual decía "¿Sabes dar buenos besos?, si sabes tienes que darle uno al compañero que tienes frente a ti"

.- Bueno, la pregunta, sí, creo que se dar buenos besos y am… Está bien – Leo respondió y luego se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano – Primero se besa la mano - Y así lo hizo, beso mi mano – Y luego, se besa a la chica – Acto seguido, me beso, fue un beso tan tierno, tan dulce, tal como lo era Leo

Entre ese pequeño beso, yo sonreí, el chico era muy caballero, estoy segura que si hubiera sido otro idiota, de inmediato me habría besado y quitado la ropa, pero Leo no, él poso su mano en mi mejilla y ahí se quedó, este chico era tan especial, y lo digo enserio, pero había un problema, su hermano, Raph, yo aún no tenía mis sentimientos claros y no podía hacerle esto a Leo, ya que corría el riesgo de que a mí me gustara su hermano y no me sentiría bien si le hiciera esto a él, así que me aleje lentamente del chico, lo observe a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que poseía, le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo

.- De verdad das buenos besos – Le dije, aun con mi sonrisa

.- Tu opinión era la que más me importaba – Su sonrisa se amplio

.- … - No sabía porque lo decía, pero yo solo mantuve mi sonrisa

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, yo creí que luego del beso seria todo muy incómodo, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, tuvimos un poco más de confianza, el tema no se toco, lo del beso quedo en el olvido, de hecho hablamos sobre muchos temas que nos habían marcado, hablamos sobre el peso que él cargaba al ser algo así como el líder de sus hermanos, hasta que llegamos al punto en el que me iba a contar sobre su familia, pero no pudo porque sus hermanos estaban afuera de mi ventada, eran iguales, no sabían que existían puertas, les abrí y ellos entraron felices, se integraron a Leo y a mí, hasta que, el chico decidió que me seguiría contando sobre ellos y ahora, su familia

.- Esta bien, nuestro padre no es nuestro padre – Comenzó Leo

.- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte

.- Somos adoptados

.- Oh… Ya veo – Me apene un poco por preguntar

.- No te preocupes, nadie nos dijo, nosotros teníamos la edad suficiente como para saberlo… Teníamos 5 años y vivimos toda nuestra vida en un orfanato, en el cual nuestro director nos maltrataba, era horrible, si vieras como están nuestras espaldas, te sorprenderías – Leo se volteó y descubrió su espalda, era horrible, tenía cicatrices por todos lados – El hombre nos golpeaba con las cuerdas con las que las niñas del lugar jugaban – Se volteó y continuo - El hombre nos odiaba ya que decía que nadie querría adoptar a 4 niños, y que estábamos estorbando en ese lugar, pero no nos tiraría a la calle porque la hermana Clara, la monja que había en el lugar, estaría todos los días con que no es posible que nos tirara a la calle y blah, blah, blah, así que para sacar sus frustraciones nos azotaba la espalda, hasta que un día llego un hombre, el cual dijo que quería adoptar a 4 niños, nosotros pensamos que querría a unos pequeños escogidos por él mismo al azar, pero no fue así, nos vio y nos quiso de inmediato, nosotros fuimos de mala gana, era sospechoso que un hombre que era solo, no tenía esposa ni un perro, quisiera a 4 niños , nosotros los primeros meses no caímos ante su amabilidad, hasta que descubrimos que el tipo sabia ninjutsu, él nos enseñó y mientras entrenábamos y convivíamos con él, fuimos confiando más y más, hasta que llegamos a quererlo como a nuestro padre, no la pasamos bien en el orfanato, pero ahora estamos bien… De hecho, Raph es el único que era rebelde y era el único al que lo golpeo en el pecho un par de veces

.- No es cierto – Mi cara cambio completamente

.- Si lo es – Raph descubrió su pecho y yo me sonroje levemente ante el asombroso cuerpo que poseía este chico, pero vi sus cicatrices y me dio mucha lastima

.- ¿Y tú, Meg?, ¿Solo son tú y tu madre, no? – Pregunto Mikey

.- Jejeje sí, no hay mucho que contar, solo que mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 7 meses en la pansa de mi madre, aunque estoy bien, de hecho no me ha hecho mal la idea de no tener a un padre, aunque es extraño no poder llamar a alguien papá, no poder decirle "Hola, papá", "Papá ven un momento" o cosas así, mi madre también me enseño ninjutsu, bueno, me siegue enseñando

.- Pero ella trabaja todo el día ¿No? – Dijo Donnie

.- Si, pero cuando llega entrenamos por una hora, ella llega a las 10, comemos algo y luego entrenamos de 11 a 12 de la noche, aunque a veces ella llega muy cansada y nos saltamos el entrenamiento – Le respondí

.- Ya veo- Me volvió a decir el alto

.- En fin, am… ¿Qué más sobre mi vida? Nunca eh tenido muchas amigas, por alguna razón las chicas me odian sin conocerme antes – Les dije

.- Envidia – Dijo Raph

.- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte

.- De que am… - Se comenzó a poner nervioso – Tú eres… Y tienes… Y ellas son… Y así – No entendí nada de lo que dijo y creo que nadie lo hizo

.- Esta bien… Creo que eso es bueno – Le dije

.- Son las 20:38, chicos, creo que es hora de irnos, sensei nos debe estar esperando – Dijo Leo

.- Si, tienes razón – Agrego Donnie

.- Esta bien, adiós, Meg – Se despidió Mikey de mí con un beso en la mejilla, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos

.- … - Me despedí de todos, pero me di cuenta de algo - ¡Raph, espera! – Le grite

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me dijo mientras se volteaba, sin moverse del marco de la ventaba

.- Encontré tu playera, resulta que estaba en…

.- Olvídalo – Bajo de la ventana – Quédate con ella

.- Pero es tu playera favorita

.- Era… Ahora es tuya – Me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas, me guiño el ojo y si decir más, se fue

Este chico era un caso, a veces discutía conmigo y a veces me trataba bien, era extraño… Pero creo que… Que él me estaba empezando a… Am… ¿Gustar?... No, eso no puede ser, yo lo odio, ¡Eso no puede pasar!

* * *

_**Si, te gusta, lo sabemos, Meg ;D**_

_**Primero que nada ¡Mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron dibujos a mi Facebook de Megan o de Megan y Raph! De verdad, les quedaron asombrosos y gracias por preguntarme primero como lo quería, ya que amo las imágenes en blanco y negro, y por preguntarme antes de dibujar, como Meg tiene el cabello y esas cosas x3**_

_**Segundo, este capítulo es para todos los que me pidieron un Leogan (Si, así se llama esa pareja xd) Por inbox**_

_**En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ;D**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

**_Daira-Sakamaki: _**_Puta gente :c Y si, Raph la quiere, yo lo se xd En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**_Tory-H: _**_*Cantando* Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica, tengo celos, turututu celos x3 Jejeje Osbvio, los violadores vuelan xd En fin, espero que este capitulo__ te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**_Luisa Tatis: _**_Si... ¡Meg escoge a un chico por todos los cielos! :( E____spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**__****_Sara Mury 11: _**___"____chachiruli" xD Que es eso? x3 Bueno, __E__spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**__****_jessy: _**___Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo t____________e haya gustado, Jessy, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

**__****__****__****__****__****_Noah: _**___________Me alegra de que Raph te guste de esa forma :3 __________________E__spero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	6. Chapter 6

Iba tarde a clases, iba tarde por April, los chicos pasarían tarde por mí, este día no podía empeorar, al menos eso pensé hasta que mi madre me dijo que iba a llover, odiaba que lloviera los días de semana, al menos cuando no tenía vacaciones, ya que si fuera así, no me movería de mi cama. Baje las escaleras cuando Mikey me llamo diciendo que él y sus hermanos iban a unos pasos de mi casa, estaba saliendo, cuando mi madre me observo y me detuvo

.- Meg, hija, mejor lleva un paraguas – Me dijo

.- No te preocupes, mamá, solo serán unas pocas gotas que caerán

.- Dijeron que llovería muy fuerte, mejor lleva, o al menos una sudadera

.- Mamá, no te preocupes, enserio… Nos vemos más tarde – La bese en la mejilla y Salí de mi casa

Al salir me encontré con los chicos, los salude y fuimos en busca de April, al pasar por ella, nos regañó solo un poco por lo retrasados que íbamos, luego fuimos casi corriendo a la escuela, las motocicletas de los chicos estaban en el taller así que nos quedamos sin transporte para llegar rápido, llegamos a la escuela y nos dejaron en la biblioteca por llegar tarde, no nos dejaron entrar al salón y tampoco a la cafetería, ni al jardín, ni a ningún otro lugar, pero acepto que la tranquilidad de la biblioteca me gustaba, estuvimos ahí hasta que la campana sonó y pudimos ir al salón, el día paso muy rápido después de eso, hasta que llegó la hora de salida, y para mi mala suerte, llovía demasiado fuerte

.- Mierda – Susurre

.- ¿Qué sucede, Meg? – Me pregunto Donnie

.- Lo que sucede es que no tengo nada con que abrigarme

.- ¿De verdad? – Volvió a preguntar el alto

.- Si, me voy a mojar y… - Raph me tomo del brazo y me "arrastro" al salón

.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le pregunte al llegar

.- Ponte esto – Me lanzo su sudadera

.- Pero…

.- Yo no la voy a usar y tú te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas

.- Am… Gracias

.- Como sea… Vamos

.- Esta bien

.- Pero antes de salir, ponte la sudadera

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque no te la pondrás afuera, así que no saldremos de aquí hasta que te pongas la sudadera

.- Pero…

.- Hazlo, Meg

.- Hmm… Está bien – Me puse la sudadera a regañadientes, me quedaba enorme

.- Ahora sí, vamos

El chico estaba saliendo, pero lo tome del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta

.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- Perfectamente hubieras dejado que me mojara, con lo que te gusta hacerme sufrir, jejeje

.- No digas eso – Se volteó y quedamos a solo unos centímetros, nuestros torsos estaban muy juntos, pero por la poca diferencia de estatura, nuestras caras estaban algo alejadas – No me gusta hacerte sufrir, solo me gusta molestarte

.- No es cierto, a ti te gusta verme sufrir de una u otra forma, te puedo caer bien, pero te gusta hacerme sufrir

.- ¡No es cierto, Megan! – Me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió un poco – Nunca te haría sufrir

.- Yo… No… - No sabía que decir, es que ese _"Nunca te haría sufrir"_ que me dijo fue tan sincero

.- Nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño, solo te molesto, pero nunca haría algo que te afectara

.- De… ¿De verdad?

.- Claro

.- … - Quede en shock por unos segundos - ¡Oh, Raph! – Luego de decir eso, lo bese, aunque después de unos segundos me separe apenada - Cielos, lo siento mucho, yo no quería…

.- Yo si quería – Me volvió a besar, aunque esta vez, me beso con más intensidad, este chico definitivamente era muy salvaje, no era para nada como Leo, aunque eso estaba de más decirlo, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco más a él, yo tuve que ponerme en la punta de mis pies, Raph no era tan alto, pero aun así me ganaba en altura, si soy sincera… El beso me encanto

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvimos que separarnos

.- Meg… Yo… - Intento decirme

.- ¿De verdad quieres discutirlo? – Pregunte

.- Claro que no – Y me volvió a besar

El chico rompió con nuestro beso y me tomo firmemente de las manos y me estampo, con delicadeza, cosa rara en él, en la puerta, la cual, estaba cerrada

.- No sabes cuánto llevo esperando esto – Comenzó a besar mi cuello

.- Raph, esto no está bien – Dije con algo de dificultad, el chico sabia como usar su boca

.- ¿Quién lo dice?, ni tu ni yo le pertenecemos a otras personas… Aunque eso ahora cambiara

.- ¿A qué te…? – No pude seguir hablando, Raph comenzó a succionar mi piel, en ese momento lo entendí, él quería dejar una marca en mi cuello, quería que yo fuera suya

.- Listo – Dijo mientras separaba su boca de mi cuello – Marque mi territorio… Ahora eres mía – Me dijo al oído

.- Solo mi cuello es tuyo – Sonreí

.- ¿Estas segura?

.- Claro, se tienen que hacer otras cosas para que alguien sea de otro alguien

.- Estas jugando con fuego, Meg

.- Amo el fuego… Casi tanto como la lluvia

.- Por eso me gustas

En ese momento quede en shock, ¿Les ha pasado que se quedan pensando algo y para ustedes es como una hora, pero solo ha pasado uno o más segundos? Bueno, eso me paso, comencé a pensar en lo que me dijo _"Por eso me gustas"_, le gusto a Raph, lo dijo… ¡Le gusto a Raph!

En ese momento lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, él no tardo en corresponder, me abrazo posesivamente, el chico era muy posesivo, eso me gusta.

.- Al menos tu cuello es mío – Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

.- Yo s… - No pude terminar de hablar, ya que alguien comenzó a forcejear la puerta

.- Raph, Meg, ¿Están ahí? – Era Mikey

.- Enseguida salimos – Le dije

.- Espera – Raph me volvió a besar, yo le correspondí, su lengua inquieta entro en mi boca y danzo con la mía, ambos queríamos seguir así, pero no se podia

Salimos del salón y los chicos me dejaron atrás, ya que cuando estaban afuera Mikey dejó caer el teléfono celular de Raph a un charco, se lo dijo y él salió tras su hermano menor, el cual comenzó a correr… Pobre Mikey

Iba por los pasillos, cuando vi a tres chicos, nunca los había visto, así que no les di importancia, ellos me observaron extrañados y uno de ellos, una chica, me hablo

.- ¿Megan?, ¿Megan Hamato? – La voz de la chica se me hacía familiar

.- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunte

.- ¿No me recuerdas?, pero que poca memoria tienes, Meg, soy yo Vanessa Lin

.- ¿La chica de mi otra escuela?

.- Si, hola, y ellos son Christian y Nathaniel, también de tu antigua escuela

.- Ah sí, hola, ahora adiós – Me quería ir, pero la chica me tomo del brazo

.- Vamos, al menos charla con tus antiguos amigos

.- Ustedes nunca fueron mis amigos – Le dije

.- Pero yo si fui tu ex novio – Me dijo Christian

.- Si, y por eso es la palabra "ex" porque nunca fuimos amigos antes, nunca nos conocimos bien y por eso terminamos

.- Vamos, Meg, nosotros solo… - Nathaniel intento decirme algo, pero por suerte mis amigos llegaron, al menos Raph y Mikey

.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto el azabache

.- Chicos, ellos son unos chicos de mi antigua escuela – Los "presente"

.- Ya veo, ¿Entonces nos vamos? – Volvió a decir el puto marcador de cuellos

.- Si, creo que…

.- ¿Tú quién eres? – Pregunto Christian

.- ¿Qué te importa? – Raph, como siempre tan simpático

.- Me importa, yo soy el ex novio de Meg y me importan sus amistades

.- ¿Enserio?, me alegra escuchar la palabra "ex", ya que yo soy su nuevo novio

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos, incluso Mikey y yo

.- Ya lo escuchaste, soy su novio, ahora… - Me beso, aunque fue algo corto – Adiós, estorbos, vamos – Tomo mi mano y con la otra tomo la de Mikey y nos arrastró fuera de la escuela

.- Bueno… Pues ¡Nos vemos el lunes, ya que entramos a estudiar aquí! – Me grito la chica

.- ¡¿Qué?! – Aunque no pude parar para encararla y decirle quien la invito a esta escuela, ya que Raph seguía arrastrándome

Al llegar afuera, Mikey nos observó pícaramente

.- Así que ustedes… - Nos dijo

.- Fue solo algo para que la dejaran en paz, Mikey – Dijo el azabache, yo lo entendía, yo tampoco quería que esto fuera tan rápido, aunque el chico ya me hizo "suya"

.- Pero ese beso fue tan real, fue con tanto sentimiento – El pequeño se estaba volviendo molesto

.- A eso se le llama actuar – Le dije

.- Pues actúan de maravilla, deberían dedicarse a eso – Nos sonrió

.- Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué están aquí? – Raph estaba intrigado

.- Ni idea, pero les diré lo que se de ellos cuando estemos todos, necesitan conocerlos mejor – Los observe y ellos asintieron

Y así lo hice, cuando todos estuvimos reunidos les explique la situación, les dije que Nathaniel era un mujeriego, y que era uno de los mejores, ese chico sabia como hacer que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, nunca logro que yo lo hiciera, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, así que no me preocupe nunca por él, aunque odio a los mujeriegos y ese chico era uno de los peores. La otra chica era su novia, Vanessa, la chica era una zorra, un mujeriego y una zorra no van bien, pero para ellos era perfecto, ella era de esas zorras necesitadas, la chica no tenía un físico envidiable, todo lo contrario, no se maquillaba y eso no era lindo, ella era del tipo de chica que necesita maquillaje, no porque fuese horrible sin el, pero le hacía falta para que por lo menos sacara partido de eso, ya que no podía hacerlo con su cuerpo. Por último, Christian, mi ex novio, ese chico luego de terminar conmigo comenzó a coquetear con otras chicas, comenzó a tomar el ejemplo de su amigo y se convirtió en un mujeriego, el chico era guapo, así que podía jugar a ser mujeriego, aunque su cara de idiota no lo ayudaba mucho, pero al momento de hablar y coquetearle a una chica, en pocos minutos ya la tenía a sus pies, a mí me gusto, pero termine con él porque no era lo que yo buscaba, y al hacerlo se terminó todo tipo de contacto entre nosotros, por suerte al año siguiente yo me fui, no dure mucho con él, de hecho solo dure unos cuatro meses creo, no, creo que fueron dos, la verdad es que no recuerdo, la cosa es que nuestra ruptura no fue bonita. Al terminar de explicarle a los chicos, ellos me llenaron de preguntas y yo las tuve que responder sin otra opción

La llegada de estos idiotas no me haría bien, yo lo sé, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a su presencia, aunque lo sucedido con Raph creo que me ayudara a sobrevivir, pero… Leo… Él no me gusta… ¿Verdad?... Creo que... Am... O no.

* * *

**_El tan anhelado beso de Meg y Raph /(._.)/ Aunque los fan de Leogan que me mandaron inbox me van a odiar xd pero espero no lo hagan ya que por ustedes puse eso último… Lo que me recuerda, ¡Por todos los cielos, Meg decídete por un chico! Aunque ¿Quién te culpa? Esos dos son un muy buen partido ;D_**

**_En fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer a esta chica? -.-" ¡Ah! y el nombre de la pareja de RaphxMeg ya esta en proceso, ya que por inbox me llegaron muchos nombres xd En el próximo capitulo ya tendrá nombre esa pareja ;3_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Sus reviews :3**_

_**Tory-H: **Si, los teléfonos, en especial los Nokia, son buenos para golpear gente, en su tiempo golpee a muchos con uno de esos :'3 *Megan del fic mode on* Si quieres le digo a Raph que te compre una playera igual :3 Y si, son tan waaa, wiii y asdasdasd x3 Este fue el esperado beso de ambos, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como ellos (? x3_

_**Daira-Sakamaki: **Splinter para el padre de todos (? Si, se besaron... Y ahora se beso con Raph, Meg eres una golosa x3 Y am... ¿En que periódico lo publicaste? *0*_

_**andyhamato99:** Claro, todos lo sabemos, Meg, eres muy obvia xd_

_**Luisa Lane: **Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :3 ¡Un abrazo!_

_**cookie-ninja432:** Me encanta que te encante como es Raph con Meg x3 Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo ;D_

_**Noah: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, tanto el capitulo como el nombre de la pareja, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;3_

_**jessy:** Eh aquí el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado ;D_

_**Bad Girl:** Relax, a todos nos vuelve loca xD En fin, si, la pareja de RaphxMeg es mejor, pero aun así hay chicos a los que les gusta Leogan u.u_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	7. Chapter 7

La semana había pasado tan jodidamente rápido, esa no era la idea, ya que sabía que me encontraría con los idiotas de mi antigua escuela. En esa semana había tenido uno que otro, bueno, muchos encuentros con Raph, el chico era insaciable, no desaprovechaba las oportunidades, cada vez que estábamos solos, se aprovechaba de la situación, eso no era lindo, ¿A quién engaño? Era asombroso, el chico era asombroso, pero… Aún tenía un pequeño dilema, Leo, el chico era tan tierno conmigo, habíamos tenido oportunidades para besarnos o algo, pero yo no lo hacía, ya que me dolería mucho lastimarlo, lastimar a alguien tan importante como Leo, era lo que menos quería, era como lastimar a sus hermanos o a mis nuevas amigas, eso no estaría bien y me sentiría como una mierda. En fin, era día lunes y ya me había encontrado con los idiotas, pero por suerte a ellos les habían tocado otras clases, eran como unas 3 las que me tocaban con ellos, entre ellas, ciencias, en donde ustedes ya saben lo que sucedía cuando me juntaban con Mikey, ellos se burlaban cuando nos sacaban, pero ante eso, la mayoría del salón los miraba feo, después de todo, en esa clase eran, la mayoría, muy simpáticos y solo con ellos me llevaba bien, y ellos eran los que miraban feo a los idiotas, de verdad amaba esta escuela.

Estábamos en la cafetería comiendo, cuando me acorde de algo

.- Raph, necesito que vengas un momento – Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia la salida

.- Pff – El mencionado no dijo nada más y me siguió

Llegamos hasta mi casillero, lo abrí y saque la sudadera del chico

.- Ten, siempre olvido devolverte las cosas – Le lance la prenda y le sonreí

.- Si, y yo siempre olvido que tú las tienes… Pero ten, ahora es tuya – Me la lanzo nuevamente

.- Pero es tuya, ya me quede con tu playera – Estire mi mano para devolvérsela

.- Pero esto ahora es tuyo – Tomo mi mano e hizo que volviera a mi

.- Pero tú la necesitas

.- No, ahora es tuya

.- Pero no veo porque tendría que ser mía

.- Solo es tuya

.- Dame una razón

.- No tengo porque hacerlo

.- Pues entonces sigo diciendo que tú tienes que…

.- ¡Pienso que te vez sexy con la sudadera, al igual que con la playera, ¿De acuerdo?! – Alzo un poco la voz

.- … - Lo observe con los ojos como platos

.- ¿Eso querías escuchar?

.- De acuerdo, la sudadera es mía – La volví a guardar en mi casillero y luego le sonreí al chico

.- Así me gusta, Meg… Ven, necesito hablar contigo… En privado

.- Esta bien, pero no veo que es tan importante como para… - Me di cuenta de sus intenciones – Oooh, claro, vamos a hablar en privado

Fuimos al armario del conserje, el tipo nunca estaba y ese se había vuelto el lugar de nuestros encuentros, a penas él cerró la puerta, me tomo de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua, siempre aventurera, busco por donde entrar a mi boca, yo no se lo permití, él me observo y me hizo un puchero, yo lo observe por unos segundos y luego lo volví a besar, y esta vez, el chico pudo hacer que su lengua se abriera paso

.- Eres un tonto – Dije entre el beso

.- Pero aun así te gusto – Él también dijo entre el beso, a lo que yo me separe, él me observo sin entender

.- … Tienes razón, me gustas, y mucho – Le sonreí

.- Tu también me gustas mucho – También me sonrió

Ambos nos quedamos así por unos segundos, hasta que la tentación de los labios del otro nos ganó y volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Estuvimos así un largo rato, hasta que a él se le ocurrió tomarme del trasero, levantarme y apoyarme en la puerta, yo por instinto, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, Raph comenzó a meter su mano bajo mi playera, llego hasta la mitad de mi espalda, cuando bajo a mi cuello, comenzando a succionar mi piel, al chico le gustaba marcar su territorio, cada encuentro que teníamos, era una nueva marca en algún lugar, antes de esta, me había hecho una en el hombro. En un momento, creo que toco un punto débil, ya que gemí, aunque lo tuve que reprimir, ya que, podíamos estar escondidos, pero se escucharía si diera un gemido grande

.- Eso fue… - Me observo por unos momentos, estábamos con la respiración agitaba, pero él continuo hablando – Necesito más de esos

.- No se puede… No aquí

.- … Tienes razón… Por ahora me conformare – Y siguió marcando su territorio, creo que esta marca me costara esconderla más que las otras

.- Mi abuela debe estar odiándome

.- ¿Y eso como por qué? - Dijo sin separarse de mi cuello

.- Siempre me dijo que no estuviera con chicos que tuvieran persings en las orejas

.- Pues que pena por tu abuela, ya que estas con uno así

.- Lo siento, abue – Dije divertida mirando al cielo

Volvimos a la cafetería, y los chicos nos observaron extrañados

.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Leo

.- ¿Qué te importa? – Respondió Raph

.- Necesitaba entregarle la sudadera a Raph, pero ni idea de donde estaba, así que él me ayudo a buscarla – Mentí

.- No tienes que darle explicaciones – Me dijo el azabache algo molesto

.- Yo le doy explicaciones si quiero

.- Gracias, Meg – Leo me sonrió

.- Jejeje, de nada – Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, a lo que él se sonrojo, observe a Raph y logre ver que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños, esos eran celos, era obvio

La jordana transcurrió normalmente, cosa rara, ya que los idiotas no se aparecieron, mejor para mí. Fui al baño y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Vanessa entro, yo no la iba a tomar en cuenta, hasta que me hablo

.- Tu novio es muy guapo… Demasiado

.- ¿Y qué con eso? - Le dije sin voltear

.- El chico tendría que estar con alguien como… Am… No lo sé, yo

.- ¡JA!, ¿Tu?, si claro – Me voltee a verla – Hay dos pequeños problemas en tu plan, princesita

.- Jajaja, ¿A si?, ¿Cuáles?

.- Uno: Tu ya tienes novio, y…

.- Y dos… No me gustan las zorras – Raph entro al baño

.- Si, claro, ¿Entonces qué haces con Me…?

.- Si llamas zorra a Meg, te asesino, no me importa que seas una chica

.- N… No te atreverías… Nathaniel no lo permitirá

.- No creo que se entere, ya que está muy divertido con una chica en el salón, llevan ahí un muy buen rato, no creo que estén jugando cartas… Adiós, vamos, Meg – Me tomo de la mano, pero esta vez, entrelazo nuestros dedos – Tu anillo comienza a estorbar

.- Raph, los demás nos están mirando demasiado… Van a pensar que…

.- ¿Qué somos novios?, ¿Y que con eso?

.- Que nosotros no…

.- Tú lo dijiste en el armario del conserje, estás conmigo… A la mierda con todos – Me beso, ahí, enfrente de todos los presentes

Los comentarios de los demás no tardaron en hacerse presentes, todos susurraban cosas a nuestras espaldas, pero como dijo Raph, a la mierda con todos. Estábamos en clase de artes y la maestra comenzó con su típica charla, nadie la tomo mucho en cuenta, hasta que comenzó con un tema interesante

.- Todos alguna vez hemos tenido algún sueño, en el caso de ustedes, un sueño adolescente, veamos… Amanda, ¿Cuál es tu sueño de adolescente? – Dijo la maestra

.- Ser una cantante – Respondió la chica, con su voz chillona

.- Con esa voz llegaras lejos, chica – Raph rió, todos, al escucharlo, también reímos

.- Ash, idiota – Amanda se cruzó de brazos indignada

.- ¿Y tú Raphael?, ¿Cuál es tu sueño de adolescente? – Pregunto nuevamente la maestra

.- ¿El mío?... Ni idea

.- ¿De verdad no tienes uno?... Está bien, nueva tarea… Pero esta vez, será una tarea para el fin de este año escolar… El último trabajo será decirme su sueño adolescente, piénsenlo bien, ya que está en juego una calificación… En fin, solo nos quedan 15 minutos, así que hagan lo que quieran – Y sin decir más, la maestra se sentó en su lugar

Los 15 minutos pararon y yo seguía con mi duda, ¿Cuál era mi sueño adolescente?, algo que quisiera tener, algo que quisiera ser… En estos momentos no necesitaba nada de eso, no tenía un sueño adolescente por el momento, o como le decía el chico ingles de la clase _"Teenage Dream"_

.- Meg, ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos visto a tu madre, solo Dani y Aby la conocen, dime, ¿Cómo es ella? – Me dijo Mikey, sacándome de mis pensamientos

.- ¿Tú piensas? – Dijo Raph divertido

.- Hahaha, que gracioso – Mikey se ofendió

.- Jejeje, mi madre es una mujer con… Esperen… Yo tampoco conozco a su padre

.- Es cierto, hoy lo puedes conocer - Me dijo Donnie

.- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunte intrigada

.- Porque vendrá para llevar a Mikey donde el hombre de blanco - Leo me observo y me dijo todo con la mirada

.- Oooh… Ya veo, espero conocerlo, ustedes pueden conocer a mi madre hoy, llega temprano del trabajo, llega a eso de las 5

.- ¡Genial! Conoceremos a la señora mamá de Meg – Se emocionó Mikey – Esperen… ¿Dónde me llevara sensei?

.- A comprar helados para todos – Mintió Donnie

.- ¡Genial! – Mikey se emocionó nuevamente, a lo que todos reímos por lo crédulo que era el chico

El resto de la jornada escolar paso, Raph y yo nos tomamos de las manos, nos besamos en ocasiones, y cosas por el estilo, mis amigas y los hermanos de Raph, aceptaron nuestra "relación", aunque Leo no nos miraba de una forma linda cuando hacíamos eso, de hecho era como si nos quisiera separar con la mirada, acepto que no me gustaba hacer que Leo se sintiera así, ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?. Salimos de la escuela y efectivamente, ahí estaba el padre de los chicos, era un hombre con una presencia muy imponente, pero parecía una muy buena persona, las chicas y yo nos acercamos detrás de los chicos, ellos nos presentaron y él nos saludó amablemente, pero al verme algo cambio en su expresión

.- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunte con algo de preocupación

.- No, no es nada, pequeña, no te preocupes – Me respondió amablemente el hombre

.- De acuerdo – Le sonreí, y él me devolvió el gesto

.- Esta bien, Michelangelo y yo ya nos vamos, ustedes vayan a casa, nos vemos a las 4

.- Sensei, nosotros iremos a casa de Meg, ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad?

.- Am… No… Claro que no – Algo en su voz no me dejo muy segura

.- Sensei, yo iré a casa de Meg cuando volvamos de los helados, ¿Si?

.- Claro, Michelangelo, claro – Dijo el padre de los chicos, mientras se alejaba junto a Mikey

.- Pobre Mikey, no se imagina que van al dentista – Hablo Abigail

.- Si… Qué pena por él, vámonos – Les dije a los chicos mientras caminaba, ellos me siguieron y Raph al llegar a mi lado, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

Pasamos la tarde en mi casa, Mikey llego a las horas después, llego diciendo lo mucho que nos odiaba por mentirle de esa forma, pero cuando vio la pizza, se relajó y amo nuevamente a todo el mundo, ya eran las 5:30, cuando por fin, mi madre llego

.- Hija, ya estoy aquí – Grito mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿En dónde estás?

.- Aquí mamá, hola – La salude con un beso en la mejilla

.- Hola - Saludaron Daniela y Abigail

.- Hola, niñas – Mi madre les sonrió amablemente

.- Mamá, ellos son mis amigos, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo - Los presente

.- Hola, mucho gusto, chicos, soy la madre de Megan, mi nombre es Tang Shen – Mi madre le sonrió a los chicos, a lo que ellos devolvieron el gesto

* * *

**_Si, ella es la madre de Meg :3_**

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ;D_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	8. Chapter 8

_**En este capitulo me pidieron que sacara el lado tierno de Raph, o como yo lo llamo, su lado obscuro x3 Eso hice y am... Creo que lo saque demasiado xd**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo puede causar diabetes.**_

* * *

Era día jueves, las chicas y yo estábamos en el jardín, los chicos tenían entrenamiento, el equipo de fútbol americano entrenaba demasiado, ¿Los chicos no se agotaban?, entrenaban en la escuela y en su hogar también, debe ser agotador para ellos. Mis amigas y yo decidimos que era hora de entrar, el cielo amenazaba con llover, lo que menos quería era que lloviera, esperen, tenía la sudadera de Raph… Sí, no había problema, lluvia, no te tengo miedo

Ya era hora de irse, los chicos salieron del gimnasio, yo los vi salir uno a uno, los primeros que salieron, se quedaron ahí, comenzaron a decirme lo hermosa que era, que me harían de todo, que darían todo por una noche conmigo, entre otras cosas, eran unos idiotas

.- ¡Hey!, ¡Ya basta! – Leo y los chicos salieron del lugar, al escuchar a Leo hablar, los idiotas se fueron casi corriendo

.- Jejeje, gracias, Leo – Le sonreí – Pero no debiste haberlo hecho, yo no los tomo en cuenta

.- Si, pero para estar seguros… - Me sonrió

.- Am… ¿Y Raph? – Pregunte

.- Sigue entrenando, ¿Algún día aprenderá que no le hace nada de bien forzar su cuerpo de esa manera? – Pregunto Donnie

.- Lo dudo… Iré a decirle que se aburra de entrenar tanto – Entre al gimnasio

.- ¡Suerte con eso! – Me grito Mikey

.- Gracias – Me voltee y vi como todos se iban

Busque a Raph con la mirada, pero no estaba, estuve pensando por unos segundos, hasta que se me ocurrió un lugar en el que el chico podría estar, salí del gimnasio por la puerta que daba al campo de fútbol americano, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Lo observe por unos minutos, él no se percató de mi presencia, yo no le di importancia y lo seguí observando, hasta que el muy idiota hizo un mal movimiento y cayó al suelo, yo de inmediato corrí hacia él

.- ¡Raph!... – Llegue hasta él y lo tome entre mis brazos

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz sonaba débil

.- Nada nuevo, solo vine a admirar el césped – Dije sarcásticamente

.- Hahaha, que graciosa. Ahora vete, necesito seguir entrenando – Se iba a poner de pie, pero lo detuve

.- Olvídalo, estas muy débil para seguir

.- Tengo que hacerlo, Meg

.- No, no tienes… No lo hagas… Deja de entrenar, al menos hasta que llegues a tu casa, ¿Si?

.- Hmm… - El chico lo estaba considerando

.- ¿Por mí? – Le hice un puchero

.- ¿Por qué me haces eso?... - Me tomo de la nuca, me acerco a él y me beso – No resistí a no besarte mientras hacías un puchero… Me encanta cuando haces eso – Me sonrió

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejaras de entrenar? – Pregunte esperanzada

.- Si si si… Ahora vámonos, tengo hambre

.- Si – Le sonreí

Ambos entramos, él fue a las regaderas, hizo que yo entrara a los vestidores de chicos y me sentara frente a su casillero mientras él tomaba una ducha, salió solo con una toalla en la cadera, las pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su torso desnudo, su cabello estaba mojado y revuelto, y traía otra toalla alrededor del cuello, con la cual de vez en cuando secaba un poco su cabello. Yo estaba como tomate maduro, el chico de verdad era muy apuesto, y así se veía apuesto, guapo, y muy, muy, demasiado sexy, no tenía palabras ante lo perfecto que se veía en ese momento

.- Mejor yo salgo de aquí, para que así tú puedas…

.- No seas idiota, tengo mi bóxer bajo la toalla – Quito la toalla que llevaba en su cadera y la lanzo a mi lado, yo seguía igual, es que dentro de ese bóxer se escondía algo grande, lo supe por el enorme bulto que tenia

.- Pero aun así, tengo que… - Me di cuenta de algo y observe fijamente su torso

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto

.- Es que… - Me puse de pie – Tus cicatrices, no las había visto bien – Eran de esas cicatrices que te quedarían de por vida, con ningún tipo de crema podrías quitarlas

.- Si, es lo único que me hace ser imperfecto

.- Sabes… Eres un tonto – Este chico mato todo el momento – Jejeje

.- Y tú eres muy extraña… ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

.- Es que yo también tengo muchas cicatrices en mi cuerpo, demasiadas, diría yo… Cuando pequeña era tan inquieta, que por las estupideces que hacía, me quedaron "recuerdos" de por vida

.- No creo que se te vean tan mal – Me sonrió

.- Tú crees, pero para las chicas esto es algo que nos acompleja mucho… Después de todo, ahora están con la idea de que si no tienes un buen cuerpo, no encajas en esta sociedad de mierda… Es una tontería, pero así piensan ahora

.- Yo no pienso eso – Me tomo la mano y me acerco más a él – Tu no me gustaste por tu cuerpo… - Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mio - En eso me fije después… Primero me fije en tu actitud, y en si eras buena persona, me gustaste por dentro primero, luego me fije en lo físico… Tú eres hermosa para mí, tanto por dentro como por fuera… Te quiero, Meg – Me susurro en el oído y luego bajo hasta mi cuello para esconder su cabeza en el – Me gusta tu perfume – Susurró

.- … - Yo no sabía que decir, bueno, si sabía, pero estaba en shock, Raph me dijo _"Te quiero"_, nunca pensé que él sería el que diera ese paso, ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Raph me dijo que me quiere! – Yo también te quiero – Lo abrace, y él a los pocos segundos correspondió a mi abrazo

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, hasta que yo le dije que era hora de irnos

.- Yo soy el que mato los momentos, no tu – Rió

.- Esta vez yo quería matar el momento – Sonreí

Raph se separó de mí y comenzó a vestirse, yo observe como lo hacía, no sé porque, pero era lo más interesante en ese momento. Una vez que termino de hacerlo, salimos de la escuela, me acompaño hasta mi casa, me beso apasionadamente por unos minutos y después de muchos _"5 minutos más"_, se fue, me sentí extraña cuando lo hizo, realmente me había acostumbrado a estar con ese idiota. Entre a mi casa y así dieron las 10 de la noche, mamá llego y entrenamos, al término del entrenamiento ella me dijo que al día siguiente se iría antes que yo, ya que en su empleo si entraba más temprano, salía más temprano y dijo que quería estar más tiempo conmigo, yo solo le dije un _"Está bien"_, luego fui al baño a darme una ducha, y luego a mi habitación, quería dormir, estaba cansada. Estaba quedándome dormida, cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba mi ventana

.- No puede ser – Me dije a mi misma, luego me levante y camine hacia mi ventana - ¿Quién mierda viene a esta puta hora? – Abrí mis cortinas y lo vi, era Raph, le abrí y el chico paso enseguida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurre para que mi madre no escuchara

.- No podía dormir – También susurro

.- ¿Y por eso vienes a molestar?, ¿No podías despertar a Mikey?

.- Él no tiene lo que necesito

.- ¿Lo que necesitas?... ¿Y que necesitas?

.- A ti – Me beso apasionadamente

.- Raph… Mi madre está aquí, no podemos…

.- Relájate, no haremos nada malo… A no ser que quieras algo más – No podía ver su rostro por la falta de luz, pero estaba 100% segura de que estaba poniendo su típica mirada de pervertido

.- No – Dije

.- Estamos muy obscuros, encenderé la luz – Camino hacia el interruptor

.- No – Me puse frente a él

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Por… Porque… Porque soy un asco sin maquillaje

.- ¿Qué eres un…?, jejejeje, idiota – Me beso la frente y no sé cómo encendió la luz – Meg – Me observo fijamente – Jajajaja – Rió

.- ¿Lo ves?, soy un asco – La verdad es que mi cara no era de porcelana, la verdad es que tenía algo de acné, no en exceso, pero mi cara no era perfecta, tenía una que otra imperfección, y eso me acomplejaba demasiado

.- No seas tonta… Eres hermosa sin maquillaje, Meg – Me volvió a besar la frente – Pero si estas más cómoda así… - Apago la luz – Mantengamos la luz apagada ¿Si?

.- Gracias – Lo abrace

.- No seas idiota… Estés como estés, así me gustas… Así te quiero – En la última oración sentí como si estuviera forzado a decir _"Te quiero"_

.- Raph, no te sientas forzado a decir te quiero, si no lo sientes está bien, yo…

.- Yo digo las cosas porque las siento, y en este momento, siento eso, ¿Entiendes?

Yo solo sonreí

Nos besamos, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, comenzó a acariciar mi pierna por encima de mi pijama, bueno, técnicamente no era pijama, solo el pantalón, lo de arriba solo era una playera cualquiera que deje de usar hace mucho. Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi cadera, hasta mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y no sé cómo, pero ya estábamos en mi cama, me recostó lentamente, mientras él se posicionaba sobre mí, sus manos no duraron mucho a mis costados y una de ellas volvió a mi cintura, su lengua se encontró con la mía, su mano comenzó a subir, llego hasta un lugar que no pensé que llegaría y apretó, apretó mi seno, eso hizo que yo diera un pequeño gemido, el cual él evito que fuera fuerte con un beso, su mano no salía de mi seno, seguía apretándolo. Bajo hasta mi cuello y para variar, comenzó a marcar su territorio

.- Esta la tendrás que ocultar bien, esta vez no dejare que se pueda ocultar con maquillaje, será difícil de borrar – Y sin decir más, comenzó a succionar mi piel

.- Raph… Yo… Aah – Gemí despacio, el chico estaba ocupado con mi seno y mi cuello – Creí que los chicos no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez

.- Yo soy diferente, si no me crees seguiré así – Apretó más fuerte mi seno, eso hizo que soltara otro pequeño gemido

.- Me encanta escucharte dar pequeños gemidos… Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será uno grande?

.- Raph… Aquí no… No ahora

.- Relájate… Lo se… Pero no pienses que seré paciente por mucho más tiempo

Dejo mi cuello y mi seno, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo posesivamente, yo me acurruque más en su cuerpo

.- ¿No pretendes irte, verdad? – Le pregunte

.- No te preocupes, de noche nadie entra a la habitación de nadie en mi casa, y por las mañanas todos tienen su hora de despertar, me iré antes de que todos se despierten, tú relájate

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Claro – Apretó más su abrazo

.- Esta bien

Dejo su agarre por unos segundos, y nos cubrió a ambos con mi sabana y mi cubre cama, hasta que después de unos minutos, no supe más del mundo, me quede profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente, la alarma de mi teléfono celular sonó, lo busque por mi mesita de noche, pero no estaba, abrí un ojo y vi que estaba en mi escritorio, eso quería decir que tenía que ponerme de pie y apagarla, era extraño porque yo había dejado mi celular en mi mesita de noche, no lo deje en mi escritorio, seguramente… Raph, ¡Voy a matar a ese chico!, ¡Yo quería quedarme 5 minutos más y este idiota me deja mi celular en otro puto lugar!. Me puse de pie y fui hacia el aparato, al apagarlo, vi que al lado había una nota, era de Raph, la estupidez decía

* * *

**_Meg, tuve que dejar tu celular lejos de ti, ya que tu madre se fue y no ibas a despertar si decías "5 minutos más"_**

**_Espero que logres ocultar lo que te hice en el cuello_**

**_Nos vemos en la escuela_**

* * *

Ay este chico, me dispuse a darme una ducha, así que fui al baño, pero cuando me observe en el espejo, vi que tenía una "marca" enorme, Raph esta vez se había pasado

.- No puede ser – Me dije a mi misma – ¡Este chico ahora si me va a oír!

Me duche, me vestí, me maquille y desayune, luego salí de mi casa y afuera estaba April

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pasaría por ti – Le dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa

.- Si, lo que sucede es que estuve lista antes y vine por ti, iba a llamarte pero saliste antes de que pudiera hacerlo – Me sonrió

.- Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? – Y así, fuimos rumbo a la escuela

Llegamos y en los pasillos estaba Raph, pude ver que los chicos habían entrado al salón, April también entro al lugar y yo fui directo hacia Raph, el chico estaba en su casillero, así que no tuve que dar muchos pasos más allá del salón

.- ¿Por qué mierda me dejaste eso en el cuello? – Ni siquiera dije _"Hola"_, es que el chico esta vez me había enfurecido

.- ¿Eh? – Solo eso me dijo

.- Mira – Aparte un poco mi sudadera y le mostré el lugar "afectado"

.- Ah, eso – Me observo el cuello

.- Es que eres sorprendente, no puedes hacer esto y luego hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, eres un… - Evito que siguiera hablando, me beso

.- Normalmente se dice _"Buenos días"_, o al menos _"Hola"_ – Me dijo al dejar de besarme

.- Eres un idiota – Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello

.- Idiota o no… Aun así me quieres… Ya lo aceptaste, Meg – Me dijo en tono burlón, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba más a él

.- Tú también lo aceptaste

.- Lo se… Y no me arrepiento… Aunque no esperes que me comporte así en frente de todos, sabes que tengo una reputación de chico malo que mantener

.- Lo sé, y siendo un chico malo me gustas más… No te pediré ser bueno

.- Eso me gusta – Y me volvió a besar

Este chico era un tonto, idiota, egocéntrico, tarado, y todo lo malo del mundo, pero a pesar de eso, quería a este idiota… De verdad lo quería, nunca me había sentido así por algún otro chico, pero con Raph era diferente, ¿Y saben qué? Me gusta cómo se siente.

* * *

**_Al fin pude terminar el capitulo 8 x3_**

**_Me pidieron mucho que sacara el lado tierno de Raph, aunque creo que me pase xd_**

**_Otra cosa era... Am... ¡Ah, si! Me han dicho que seria genial que Meg apareciera en TMNT y yo como que "No ._.", algunos me han dicho que harán "una marcha en facebook para que Meg salga en TMNT" xD_**

**_En fin, nos leemos pronto ;D_**

* * *

**_Lamento no responder sus reviews, pero el tiempo me ah jugado en contra y a penas tengo tiempo para escribir los capítulos u.u_**

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	9. Chapter 9

_**NORMAL POV**_

Tres meses más, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que la chica llego a esa ciudad, en esos tres meses lo habia pasado de maravilla, en especial ahora que ella y Raph estaban juntos, aunque él y su querido hermano, Leo, seguían teniendo peleas por algunas cosas relacionadas a la pareja. Fuera de eso, todo iba excelente.

Megan y Raph se sentían extraños, ambos sentían algo por el otro, algo que no habían sentido nunca por alguna otra persona, aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, estaban sintiendo más que un "te quiero mucho", y no, no era un "te quiero demasiado", era algo así como un… Am… "Te amo", para ambos era algo nuevo, y por ende no lo sabían reconocer, pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí, y no se iría fácilmente.

_**Megan POV**_

Llegue a mi casa y extrañamente estaba mi madre, la salude y ella me dijo que me sentara, así lo hice y ella se sentó frente a mi

.- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estás tan seria? – Le pregunte

.- Hija… Lo que sucede es que… Me tengo que ir

.- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!

.- Si… Pero no será por mucho, serán uno o dos meses, es que en mi empleo me dijeron que querían probar mi forma de trabajar en otro país y bueno, pues, me dijeron que si les gustaba me podía ir, y si no, no había problema, me quedaba aquí

.- ¿Y si les gustas?

.- Si les gusto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para decir si me quiero ir, ya que a los trabajadores buenos, sea el día que sea, los reciben con los brazos abiertos

.- Ya veo… ¿Cuándo te vas?

.- Pasado mañana

.- ¡¿El domingo?!

.- Si… Te mandare dinero para que puedas mantenerte en ese o en esos meses, ¿De acuerdo?... Megan, eres fuerte, independiente y completamente capaz de quedarte sola

.- Gracias por eso… Pero aun así te extrañare

.- Lo se… Pero será poco tiempo, ¿Si?

.- Esta bien – Le sonreí

Pase todo el día con mamá, de hecho la mayor parte del día me entreno, me dijo que no debía perder esos meses, ya que no me iba a entrenar y quería aprovechar el tiempo.

Los días pasaron y ya era domingo, tuve que llevar a mi madre al aeropuerto, nos despedimos y cuando la puta mujer dijo "Pasajeros del vuelo 986 a Francia, favor de abordar", mi madre tuvo que irse, me despedí y ella me dijo que apenas llegara me llamaría, yo solo asentí. Después de que su vuelo se fuera, yo estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, y cuando pensé que me iría a casa en un taxi, de la nada, apareció Raph en su motocicleta

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte al verlo

.- ¿Qué no dices hola?

.- Hola, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – Comencé a acercarme a él, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros

.- Vine por ti – Estiro su brazo, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él

.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

.- Aby se lo dijo a Mikey y él me lo dijo a mí – Sonrió

.- Ya veo… ¿Así que me llevaras a casa?

.- Claro… De hecho… Ahora que tu madre no está… Sabes lo que significa – Me susurro al oído

.- ¿Por qué mierda eres tan pervertido?

.- Nací así – Se encogió de hombros – Ahora, ten – Me lanzo el otro casco

.- Ay, Raph – Me puse el caso y me subí a la motocicleta

Llegamos a mi casa y los chicos estaban afuera de esta, todos entramos, Raph fue al baño, los chicos fueron a la sala y yo fui a la cocina, estaba pidiendo dos pizzas familiares para todos, deje el teléfono de lado y escuche a Raph gritar

.- ¡Aaaah!, ¡Cucaracha! – Grito

Fui rápidamente hacia el baño, me saque una de mis zapatilla y abrí la puerta lista para asesinar a la asquerosidad que estaba en el baño y no, no hablo de Raph, él no era para nada asquerosos, pervertido sí, pero asqueroso no

.- Vamos Raph, no es para tanto, es solo… - Observe a la cucaracha - ¡Oh Dios, es de las que vuelan!, ¡Corre, Raph, corre!

_**Normal POV**_

Mientras ambos gritaban en el baño, dos personas estaban afuera preguntándose por qué tanto alboroto

.- Esta bien, lancemos una moneda, si cae cara, tu entras a ver porque gritan tanto – Dijo Leo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo

.- Pero… ¿Y si cae cruz? – Pregunto Mikey

.- Am… Pues la volvemos a lanzar – Sonrió

.- Esta bi… Espera un segundo, tu…

El pobre Mikey no pudo seguir hablando ya que Raph y Meg, al abrir la puerta, cayeron sobre los hermanos del azabache

.- ¡¿Qué mierda hacían aquí?! – Pregunto enfadada Megan

.- Te vimos correr hasta aquí y luego comenzaron a gritar, así que pensamos que les podía haber pasado algo – Respondió Leo

.- ¿Ah sí? Pues… - A Megan la interrumpió el timbre, la pizza había llegado – Los salvo la campana – Dijo la chica, después de ponerse de pie, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

.- Técnicamente es un timbre, por lo que…

.- ¡Ahora no, Donnie! – Le grito la azabache molesta – Hola, gracias – La chica ya tenía las pizzas en sus manos - ¿Cuánto es?

.- Son am… - El sujeto observo a Megan – Si me das tu número, son gratis

.- Si, pues…

.- Lastima que no va a poder ser – Raph se posiciono al lado de la chica

.- Ah, jejeje… Yo… Pues… Am… - El chico de las pizzas no sabía que decir

.- Adiós – Se despidió Raph, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al pobre tipo

.- Oye, tenía que pagarle – La chica regaño a su novio

.- Lastima por él – El azabache llevo a la chica a la cocina – Ahora, no te preocupes por eso, ¿Si? – La beso en los labios

.- Esta bien… Ahora que estas aquí… Lleva los vasos y algo para beber – Le sonrió y salió de la cocina

.- Pero… Yo… ¡Ash! – Solo eso pudo decir el chico

Los chicos comieron y luego de eso, decidieron que se quedarían en la casa de la chica, fueron por sus cosas a cada una de sus casas y luego volvieron a la de la azabache, estuvieron hasta las 4 de la mañana jugando videojuegos y burlándose de Aby y Dani, las cuales, no sabían absolutamente nada de videojuegos, aunque Mikey y Leo fueron muy amables al ayudarlas a jugar, al día siguiente tenían que ir a la escuela, aunque ellos, obviamente, no lo harían, ya era muy tarde, y no despertarían para ir en unas horas, así que decidieron seguir divirtiéndose.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, todos decidieron que era hora de dormir, así que, para que todo fuera justo, decidieron que la cosa estaría así, Las chicas dormirían en la habitación de la madre de Meg, Raph dormiría en el sofá, Leo dormiría en la habitación de huéspedes, Mikey en la habitación de la azabache y Donnie dormiría en la otra habitación de huéspedes.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, y a una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, se le había ocurrido bajar por un vaso con agua, gran error, ya que abajo estaba su pervertido novio, el cual, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, menos, si la chica solo traía un short muy corto y una playera algo ajustada, no era su culpa, toda su ropa para dormir, ya que técnicamente no eran pijamas, se la había prestado a sus tontas amigas, las cuales, no habían llevado nada para pasar la noche. Llego a la cocina y no se molestó por encender ninguna luz, ya que conocía su nueva casa, además la luz del día ya la dejaba ver, comenzó a beber el agua que se había servido y sintió un ruido extraño, no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que se dijo a si misma que era Raph el cual se estaba acomodando en el sofá, volvió a sentir como si alguien se le acercara, no lo tomo en cuenta y dejo su vaso sobre la mesa, al rato lo sacaría de ahí, fue hacia la salida y luego llego a la escalera, cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón, sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la llevaban hasta la sala, y una vez allí, la lanzaban, algo bruscamente, al sofá

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te…?! – La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, Raph ya la estaba besando

.- Cállate – Solo eso dijo él

El chico de inmediato comenzó a subir por el abdomen de la chica, hasta posar su mano sobre el pecho de ella, no lo apretó, solo puso su mano sobre él. Cuando los besos se intensificaron, en ese momento, él apretó ese lugar de la fémina, a lo que ella gimió levemente, con la mano que Raph tenía desocupada, comenzó a bajar por el torso de su novia, llego hasta el muslo y lo acaricio, pero él quería más, así que comenzó a acercarse a "ese" lugar de la chica

.- Raph… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ella, con algo de dificultad

.- Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – Respondió él

.- ¡Estás loco! – Alzo un poco la voz – Están tus hermanos y amigas en este lugar

.- Me importan una mierda… No me molestaría dejar con un trauma a Mikey – Dijo divertido y bajando al cuello de la chica

.- Eso no te lo permitiré, es Mikey de quien hablamos, es como un pequeño hermanito para mí, no permitiré que… - A la fémina casi se le escapa un gemido enorme, Raph poco a poco había llegado a "ese" lugar de ella

.- Así me gusta, Meg – El chico comenzó a acariciar ese lugar de la chica por encima del short que llevaba

.- Raph… Yo… Aah – Gimió

.- Shh… Tu solo disfruta del momento

Raph estaba disfrutando mucho hacer feliz a su chica, pero lamentablemente ese momento no duro mucho, ya que alguien había encendido la luz de las escaleras

.- Mierda – Gruño el chico

Ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras veían al hermano menor de él bajando somnoliento las escaleras y yendo hacia el baño, ignorando completamente lo que su hermano y su "hermana" estaban haciendo hace unos segundos. Entro al baño y la pareja solo se observó, ambos se sonrieron, se besaron apasionadamente, él dejo que ella se pusiera de pie y la chica así lo hizo, pero al verlo ahí volvió a besarlo, para ese momento, era horrible para ambos el estar separados

.- Siempre me gustaron tus tatuajes – Dijo ella, mientras le sonreía coquetamente a su novio

.- ¿A tu abuela le gustaban? – Pregunto él divertido

.- No, pero ella ya no está, y ya la desobedecí antes – Le guiño un ojo y camino hacia las escaleras para volver a dormir a la habitación de su madre junto a sus amigas

Él, por su lado, odio a su pequeño hermano en ese momento, el pequeño los había interrumpido en la mejor parte. Raph observo su mano y sonrió al recordar lo que le había hecho a su novia hace unos segundos, definitivamente si otra oportunidad se le presentaba, no la dejaría pasar, pero todo dependía de la chica, si ella estaba lista, él lo haría, pero si ella no lo estaba, él no haría nada que le pudiera afectar… Aunque con lo que acababa de ocurrir, la chica, según él, ya estaba lista

Eran las 5 de la tarde y todos estaban despertando, Megan fue la primera y se dio prisa y fue hacia el salón, para despertar a Raph, al hacerlo lo encontró, ahí, durmiendo tan desordenado como fuera posible, rio al verlo así, pero luego se acercó a él y lo beso en la frente, a lo que el chico despertó

.- No tienes el sueño pesado – Rió ella

.- No me llamo Megan – Ahora rió él

.- Hahaha, que gracioso – Se ofendió – Oye… Algo me dice que tú sabes usar muy bien lo que tienes ahí abajo – Sonrió pícaramente, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico

.- ¿A qué te…? – Lo entendió – Si te refieres a lo de anoche… Bueno, pues… Esto es algo difícil de decir para un chico, pero… Meg… Yo aún no eh tenido sexo – El chico parecía un tomate maduro

.- ¿No es cierto?... El gran Raphael, el chico con un pasado de mujeriego, ¿Nunca ha tenido sexo? – Se burló ella

.- Ya te dije que dejaras atrás mi pasado, Meg… Además, físicamente hablando, nunca me atrajo lo suficiente una chica como para querer verla desnuda… Hasta ahora – Observo a la chica y relamió sus labios de una forma sexy

.- Pero… Hay muchas chicas con las cuales saliste en el pasado que tenían un físico despampanante… Lo sé porque las eh visto en la escuela… Mikey siempre me dice quiénes son, las chicas también – Sonrió

.- Hm… Esos idiotas bocones… Pero esas chicas estaban chupadas por el diablo, ya las habian "provado" todos los idiotas de la escuela, yo quería algo más… A una chica, con la cual pudiera decir _"ella es mía"_, en todo el sentido de la plabra , a una chica que fuera como el diamante más caro del mundo y que solo yo tuviera el dinero suficiente para poseerlo… - Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo –En fin, la cosa es que aún no ha pasado nada con ninguna chica

.- Pero sabes usar muy bien las manos

.- Eh tocado… Pero nada más

.- Ya veo… Oye

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Puedo ser tu diamante? – Pregunto ella, acercándose a él

.- Ya lo eras desde antes, Meg…

Y así ambos acortaron la distancia que los separaba y se besaron, pero fue un beso tan tranquilo, tan lento, tan precioso, era como si quisieran disfrutar del momento, aunque eso se terminó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sus amigos necesitarían comer algo, y como ella no sabía cocinar y sabía que sus amigas no querrían hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor sería pedir unas pizzas para la todos, así que después de ponerse de pie, le dijo a su novio que también lo hiciera, a lo que él lo hizo de muy mala gana, y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para dejar vasos, platos, y todo listo para cuando sus amigos despertaran, y él siguió a su novia no tanto para ayudarla, sino que para evitar que nuevamente algún repartidor se quisiera pasar de listo con ella

* * *

_**Ya se acerca el lemon *q* Enserio, en el próximo capitulo ya estará el lemon entre Meg y Raph *q***_

_**Nuevamente lamento no responder sus reviews u.u**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Megan Devonne**_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTES DE LEER: Chicas, el lemon no es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora, lo siento, pero el tiempo me ha estado jugando en contra en estos últimos días así que el lemon no me salió tan bien como esperaba, en fin, habrán más encuentros entre ellos así que no se preocupen x3**_

* * *

Era día jueves, solo un día más y llegaba el fin de semana al fin, estábamos en ciencias, yo no me preocupe mucho por lo que decía el maestro… ¿Stechman? O como sea que fuese su apellido, la cosa es que decía algo que no me interesaba, luego me pondría al tanto con Donnie, en un momento Mikey me hablo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo observe y el apunto con su dedo índice hacia la puerta, en donde estaba la maestra de teatro, me extrañe, pero aun así me acerque a ver que quería la mujer, ella me saco del salón y antes de salir, me di cuenta que Vanessa se estaba riendo, pero era de esas risas que tú sabes que es por algo que te va a afectar, no la tome mucho en cuenta luego de eso y salí junto a la maestra. Al llegar afuera, esta comenzó a observarme de pies a cabeza

.- Ahora sé porque te escogieron – Me dijo

.- ¿Qué? – Realmente no entendía

.- Linda, tú fuiste escogida por más de 28 alumnos para participar en el concurso de belleza que realiza esta escuela una vez al año, ¿No te lo informaron?

.- Am… No, y no participare en un estúpido concurso de belleza – Le dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos

.- No puedes, tienes que estar, es obligatorio

.- Pero yo-no-quie-ro, ¿Entiende?

.- Mira, linda, la cosa esta así, a ti te hicieron participar, pero es cosa tuya si quieres hacer una campaña o no, si no la haces, es problema de cada alumno si vota o no por ti – Me sonrió

.- Ya veo, pero no van a pegar carteles con mi foto en ellos, y ese tipo de cosas, ¿No?

.- Eso si lo haremos, de hecho venia por ti para que vayas a tomarte la fotografía

.- Gracias – Dije sarcástica - … Pero no, gracias

.- Solo es una foto, linda, nada más

.- Deje de decirme _"linda"_, no me gusta, y… Además ya le dije, no quiero estar en este concurso, no me interesa

.- Es solo una foto… Por favor – Me pidió

.- Esta bien, solo una foto y nada más

.- Gracias, vamos

La mujer me guió hasta el auditorio, en donde habían muchos chicos, haciendo carteles, dibujando no sé qué cosas, otros hablando con las chicas del concurso y anotando lo que estas decían en una hoja de papel, y estaba el chico con el que tenía que ir, el cual, tomaba las fotografías

.- Hola – Nos saludó amablemente el chico cuando llegamos junto a él

.- Dj, ella es Megan, ¿La recuerdas?

.- Si

.- Ahora es su turno de tomarse la fotografía, ya sabes que hacer

.- Claro

La mujer se fue y nos dejó al chico y a mí

.- Entonces, Meg… Necesito que hagas una pose algo am… Que Raph me ersone por esto, pero tienes que hacer una pose provocativa, algo que incite a los chicos a votar por ti

.- Pero a mí no me interesa que voten por mí – Me cruce de brazos

.- Todas dicen eso – Rió divertido

.- Yo no soy como esas idiotas – Me enfade

.- Esta bien, relájate, ahora, am… ¿podrías hacerlo?... Por favor, si no logro que las chicas cooperen me sacaran de aquí y es lo que me gusta hacer

.- ¿Fotografiar chicas?

.- Solo la parte de fotografiar, amo eso, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

.- Esta bien – Hoy estaba amable - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Me posicione en frente de la cámara, con un ¿Fondo rosa? – Espera… Con este fondo, yo no me tomare ninguna puta fotografía

.- Esta bien, ¿Qué fondo quieres?, tenemos todos los colores

.- Negro

.- Am… Está bien, ese no lo tenemos… Pero tenemos un morado muy oscuro

.- Eta bien, entonces ese – Rodee los ojos

.- De acuerdo

Llegaron unos chicos y cambiaron el fondo, a lo que yo sonreí, ese si era mi estilo, luego llegaron unas chicas de la nada y comenzaron a maquillarme, no opuse resistencia, ya que no importaba, era parte de la fotografía, luego me lo quitaría y me maquillaría a mi manera

.- Bien, entonces am… ¿Puedes posar ahora? – Me sonrió suplicante

.- De acuerdo – Pose para el chico, la típica pose de chica sexy, mirada sexy, labios sonriendo de forma sexy, ¡Y todo mi puto ser tenía que ser sexy!

Cuando la fotografía estuvo lista, el chico me dijo que habíamos terminado, y me extendió una toallita desmaquillante diciendo que estaba 100% seguro que me quitaría yo misma el maquillaje al salir si él no me daba algo para hacerlo ahora, le di las gracias y él me guió hacia el lugar en donde estaban las chicas que maquillaban, me dijo que ahí podía encontrar el maquillaje que quería usar, se lo volví a agradecer y me dejo sola para maquillarme, así lo hice y luego de eso, el timbre sonó, salí del lugar y me dirigí hacia el salón, no necesite entrar, ya que los chicos estaban afuera de este esperándome, Raph estaba con mi bolso, así que de verdad no tenía que entrar, al llegar a ellos me preguntaron porque me habían llamado, yo se los dije y se sorprendieron de sobremanera, en especial Raph, aunque este, a los pocos segundos se enfadó, me entrego mi bolso y salió al jardín, dijo que iría a su lugar, sabíamos porque había salido, iba a fumar, si, el chico fumaba de vez en cuando, no me gustaba esa mala costumbre de él, pero al menos ahora que él sabía que no me gustaba, no lo hacía tan seguido como antes. Los chicos me dijeron que fuera a hablar con él y así lo hice, fui rápidamente hacia "su lugar", era solo un lugar muy apartado del jardín, pero en el camino me encontré con el odioso y mujeriego de Nathaniel, me observo de pies a cabeza y yo ni lo observe, me dijo _"Hola… Tú… Niña emo"_, este chico me decía _"Niña emo"_ desde que íbamos en la antigua escuela, me decía eso por como vestía y por mi forma de ser, además de que mi cabello se iba hacia mi cara de vez en cuando y a mi no me molestaba, así que no me lo quitaba, él nunca llego a conocerme realmente así que lo decía solo por cómo me veía, aunque yo nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y a este punto de mi vida, tampoco lo haría, así que seguí mi camino hasta llegar a al lugar de Raph, llegue y ahí estaba, con su cigarrillo encendido en la boca, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarme frente a él

.- ¿Ahora me saludas con un beso en la mejilla? – Me pregunto algo enfadado - ¿Te vas a poner así solo por estar en ese puto concurso?

.- ¿Y tú te vas a poner así de desagradable solo por tus putos celos? – Le dije igual de molesta

.- No es mi culpa que esos idiotas quieran ver tu cara en un enorme cartel

.- Vamos, Raphael, no seas tan insufrible

.- Meg, escucha – Saco el cigarrillo de su boca, lo tiro al suelo y luego lo aplasto con su zapatilla - No es mi intención estar así, pero me molesta demasiado la idea de que esos bastardos te pusieran en ese concurso solo para verte en fotografías, haciendo campañas para que voten por ti y esas cosas, no dejare que…

.- Raph, Raph… - Cuando el chico dejo de hablar yo continúe – Cállate… No voy a hacer ninguna campaña

.- ¿A no?

.- Claro que… Espera, ¿Así de poco me conoces?… ¡Me sorprende Raphael Hamato!

.- Pues, Megan Hamato, sabes perfectamente que las chicas se vuelven locas por estas cosas

.- Pero yo no soy como las otras chicas, lo sabes – Dije con algo de tristeza

.- Esta bien… Pero odio que los demás te miren – Se acercó a mí y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

.- No seas idiota… Aunque lo hagan… Siempre estarás ahí para asesinarlos – Sonreí

.- Ya me conoces – Lo sentí sonreír

Estuvimos abrazados por unos minutos, pero no duro mucho ya que una chica castaña nos interrumpió

.- ¡Oye tú, niña nueva!, ¡Suelta a mi amado Raphie! – Me ordeno

.- Te dije… ¡Que dejaras de decirme así! – Raph le grito volteándose hacia ella, y dejando solo una mano alrededor de mi cintura

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le exigí saber

.- Mi nombre, es Mona Lisa – Se apuntó a si misma – Y soy la presidenta del club de Fans de Raph

.- ¿Mona Lisa?, ¿Cómo la pintura?... ¿Tus padres no te querían, verdad? – Le pregunte

.- Mis padres me aman mucho – Me dijo molesta

.- Pues no se nota – Reí

.- Hahaha, que graciosa, pues ya te dije, suelta a Raph

.-Raph, es "Mí" novio - Marque el "Mi" - No dejare que tú me ordenes soltarlo

.- Pues yo debería estar con él, yo lo conozco al derecho y al revés

.- Eso no es cierto, Lisa, lo sabes – Le dijo seriamente el chico

.- Yo… Pues… Ustedes… No pueden

.- Vámonos, Meg – Sin soltarme, Raph me llevo nuevamente dentro del establecimiento

El resto del día paso tranquilo, aunque al salir, la fría lluvia comenzó a caer, Raph me presto su sudadera del equipo, mientras que en el camino le aconseje a Donnie que hiciera lo mismo con April, me hizo caso y logro que la chica lo besara en la mejilla y luego él tuviera la oportunidad de abrazarla todo el camino, todos nos dimos cuenta que ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que decidimos irnos por otro camino para dejar a los tórtolos a solas, luego, los chicos decidieron irse también por otro camino, para dejarnos a Raph y a mi solos, aunque prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a Leo, ya que él se negaba a irse. Mi novio y yo llegamos a mi casa y él se encargó de pedir una pizza, mientras yo subía por algo de la ropa de él para que se pudiera cambiar, si, en mi casa estaba algunas prendas de Raph. Baje y llegue con unos calcetines, un pantalón y una camiseta, él se cambió en la sala mientras veía televisión y en lo que yo estaba en la cocina sacando los vasos y los platos, llego el chico de las pizzas y fui a recibirla, era otro y también intento coquetear conmigo, pero después de unos segundos, Raph salió hecho una furia y cerró la puerta en la cara del pobre chico, fuimos a la sala y comimos la pizza, luego decidimos que iríamos a recostarnos en mi cama, la cual, era la más grande de mi casa, se la había cambiado a mi madre cuando llegamos a esta casa. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos recostamos a ver televisión, pero no duramos mucho así, ya que el chico no resistió mucho y comenzó a besarme el cuello

.- Jejeje, ¿Qué haces?

.- No desaprovechare esta oportunidad, ¿O acaso no quieres? – Me pregunto

Había llegado el momento en el que había estado pensando tanto, ¿Le daría algo tan importante al chico?, ¿De verdad lo quería tanto?... No, ahora me doy cuenta de que sinceramente no lo quiero… Amo a este chico, de verdad lo hago, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, aunque… ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?, ¿Y si hace esto y luego me deja?, no lo podía permitir, al menos tenía que preguntarle

.- No… Espera – Lo detuve

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- Raph… Sabes que yo no soy de decir estas cosas, pero… ¿Qué sientes por mí en estos momentos?

.- Meg… Yo… Am… Es difícil decir esto… Y no esperes que lo vuelva a repetir… Meg, de verdad estos han sido unos meses asombrosos a tu lado, haz cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, no puedo creer que una chica como tú este conmigo, enserio, necesito que am… Que sepas que ese _"Te quiero"_ que te dije hace un tiempo, ahora no existe… Ahora es un am… Es tan difícil decir esto… Meg… Yo te amo

.- T… Tú me… Raph – Me lance a abrazarlo - Eres el mejor… No sabes lo que me haces sentir… "_Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras, simplemente con un roce, ahora creo que esto es real, así que aprovechemos la oportunidad y no miremos atrás"_… Sinceramente tu… Idiota, sin cerebro, arrogante, maldito, ex mujeriego… Lograste hacer que te amara – Lo observe a los ojos

.- Meg… – Me abrazo fuertemente

.- Estoy segura – Susurre

.- ¿De verdad? – Me observo a los ojos para asegurarse

.- Si, idiota – Le sonreí, a lo que él correspondió al gesto

**_NORMAL POV_**

El chico se encargó de que ella quedara recostada en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, comenzó marcando el cuello de la chica mientras su mano viajaba hasta su seno y comenzaba a masajearlo, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos, dejo el seno y fue hacia la espalda de ella buscando algo para quitarle, pero no encontró nada, luego recordó que había sentido algo en la parte delantera de la prenda y la solución era obvia, el sostén se desabrochaba por delante, así lo hizo, provocando una risita divertida por parte de ella, su pobre novio no había encontrado ese lugar antes

.- No es momento para reírse, Meg… Además, veamos si esto te causa gracia – Acto seguido, saco, o más bien, rasgo y dejo hecha pedazos la playera de ella

.- ¿Por qué mierda tienes que romper mi playera?

.- Porque la usaste para la fotografía del estúpido concurso… Y no dejare que nunca más te vean con ella

El chico se levantó un momento y observo los senos de la chica, no eran ni muy grandes, ni tan pequeños, eran del tamaño perfecto para sus manos grandes y masculinas

.- ¿Qué tanto estas mirando? – Pregunto ella algo enfadada

.- La perfección – Dijo él antes de acercarse a ella nuevamente y con una mano masajearle un seno y con su boca succionar el otro

Estuvo así por unos minutos, provocando a la chica muchos gemidos pequeños, luego fue bajando por el abdomen de ella, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos en el camino, fue observando cada una de las cicatrices de la chica, las cuales si eran notorias, pero a él le daba igual, esa chica no le había gustado por su físico, le había gustado por su forma de ser, así que a la mierda con las imperfecciones. Cuando llego hasta la parte íntima de la chica, se relamió los labios, destrozo tanto los botones como el cierre de los pantalones, haciendo que ella gruñera molesta, eso provoco una risa por parte de él, comenzó a bajar el pantalón, encontrándose con unas bragas negras, a esa chica sí que le gustaba el negro. Con su dedo índice comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la entrepierna de ella, provocándole pequeños gemidos a la chica

.- Estas muy mojada, Meg – Dijo él

.- Ca… Cállate – Pronuncio con dificultad ella

Raph, con su mano libre, comenzó a quitar su propio pantalón, aunque con el de él, si se había dado la molestia de quitar rápidamente los botones y bajar el cierre. Una vez abajo, la chica lo observo y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que él se confundiera un poco

.- No dejare que solo tu tengas el placer de quitar mi ropa – Sonrió maliciosa

Él sonrió y luego ella quito la playera del chico dejando expuesto los grandes músculos de él, Dios, el chico sí que hacia ejercicio. Se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a bajar por el abdomen del chico dando pequeños besos, causando pequeños gruñidos por parte de él. Cuando llego hasta la entre pierna de Raph, de inmediato bajo el bóxer que cubría el miembro un poco demasiado grande del chico, ella al observarlo se sorprendió, no esperaba que tuviera ese tamaño, sinceramente la chica no entendía como el chico no había tenido sexo antes, si ella fuera chico y tuviera eso tan grande, pues le sacaría provecho. Él sonrió y cambio de posiciones

.- Aun no terminaba – Gruño ella

.- Pues yo si – Anuncio él para luego bajar con su mano, rasgar las bragas de ela en pedazos, y hacer que un dedo entrara en su novia

Ella jadeo cuando él introdujo un segundo dedo, el placer era demasiado, estaba segura que pronto se iba a correr y era lo que ella menos quería

.- Hazlo – Ordeno él

.- No – Dijo ella

.- ¡Meg! – Alzo la voz

.- No… Puedo… Mas… - Y lo hizo, un grito ahogado se sintió en el silencio de la habitación, fue su primera corrida, su primer orgasmo

.- Así está mejor – El chico saco los dedos del interior de la chica y los lamió

.- Eres… As… Asqueroso

.- No dirías eso en mi posición… De acuerdo… Ahora viene lo bueno – Sonrió

Raph se posiciono entre las piernas de Meg, tomo su miembro y lo posiciono en la entrada de la chica, ella solo cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando que el chico entrara

.- Todo estará bien, no te tenses, Meg… No te haré daño... Lo prometo – La tranquilizo el chico

Ella asintió y se relajó, comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que sería después de que todo eso terminara, las chicas pagaban caro el perder su virginidad, algunas se arrepentían por darle eso tan importante a chicos que no lo valían, pero ella no, ella estaba segura que ese chico era en indicado. Raph empujó y avanzó dentro, ella sintió un dolor enorme, clavo sus dedos en la espalda del chico, porque sus uñas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para poder clavarlas en algún lugar, gracias a que ella se las comía, un muy mal abito. Raph observo la expresión de dolor de la chica y la abrazo, luego beso su frente y le dijo un _"Ya pasara"_, se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que ella sintió como el dolor se iba y era reemplazado por un enorme placer

.- Raph… Muévete – Pidió la chica

.- ¿Segura?

.- ¡Maldición, si! – Alzo la voz

Solo eso basto para que Raph se acomodara y comenzara a embestir a la chica, el cuerpo de la chica se retorcía mientras sentía a su novio avanzar poco a poco, más profundo dentro de ella

Con otro empujón, el miembro del chico se sumergió completamente en la húmeda entrada de Meg. Gimió mientras lo tomaba por sus brazos musculosos. Lo sintió más profundo dentro, entonces él se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, para saborearlo.

.- Meg… eres tan apretada – Murmuró él

Luego bombeó su miembro dentro y fuera, mientras la entrada de la chica se apoderaba de él. Ella respiraba con dificultad y gemía con cada embestida. Él se inclinó para besarla, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de su novia, mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de ella. La agarró firmemente por las caderas, y entraba más profundo dentro de su chica con cada movimiento. Meg gritó al sentir un hormigueo y un calor creciente en su entrada

.- M… Más… Más rápido – Dijo ella

Raph aumentó el ritmo y a medida que se apoderaba de las caderas de la chica y se estrellaba contra ella, los senos de la azabache se balanceaban de arriba a abajo. Y ella se retorcía bajo su peso. Los gemidos de Meg se hicieron más fuertes, mientras él alargó la mano para jugar con los senos de ella. En esa posición, La chica podía sentirlo chocar contra su clítoris palpitante y sensible con cada movimiento. El jadeo de Meg llegó a un crescendo cuando gritó mientras me corría. Se apoderó de ella un orgasmo explosivo, y el calor se extendió rápidamente a través de su entrepierna y su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil mientras dejaba que la onda deliciosa la recorriera, su cuerpo temblaba mientras él apretaba sus músculos fuertes. Cuando ella llegó, lo sintió tensarse

.- Voy a correrme – Gimió él

Su miembro palpitaba desde la base y se convulsionó. Meg lo sintió liberarse dentro de ella. Todavía jadeante, ella le acaricio la espalda, en donde había enterrado sus dedos anteriormente. Se detuvieron durante unos minutos, sólo estaba el sonido del pesado jadeo de ambos y de la lluvia de afuera, él salió del interior de la chica, luego tomo las sabanas para cubrir los cuerpos de ambos y se recostó al lado de su chica para abrazarla posesivamente

.- Eso… Fue… Wow… - Dijo ella, aun intentando recuperar el aliento

.- Lo se… Soy wow – Se enorgulleció de sí mismo

.- Idiota – Intento darle la espalda, pero él se lo impidió

.- Por si no lo sabias… Ahora no te voy a soltar nunca… Ya eres mía por completo, Meg

.- ¿Primera y última? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa

.- La primera y la última chica – Él apretó su abrazo y sintió como era correspondido

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos, a ambos los estaba venciendo el sueño, pero no pudieron dormir, ya que el timbre sonó

.- Mierda – Dijo Raph

.- Deben ser los chicos… No los dejare afuera – Meg se iba a poner de pie, pero Raph se lo impidió con su abrazo

.- No iras a ningún lado

.- ¿Y eso como por qué? – Pregunto la chica algo molesta

.- Porque es nuestro momento, ellos no lo arruinaran… Diles que no estamos y supongo que se irán

.- ¡Raphael! – Se enfadó la chica

.- Está bien, está bien… Vamos a abrir la puta puerta – Rodo los ojos

.- Gracias – Sonrió ella

.- Como sea

.- Vamos… Luego te recompensare – Sonrió coquetamente

.- Eso me gusto – Beso los labios de la chica, pero no duro mucho ya que el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez, acompañado de Mikey gritando _"¡Meg!, ¡Abre, por favor!"_ – No tiene remedio

.- Lo se… Pero aun así es tan tierno

Raph fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, luego de hacerlo Megan se levantó y fue por más ropa, ya que gracias al salvaje de Raph, su ropa era inservible. Ambos se vistieron y fueron a abrir la puerta, bueno, Megan hizo eso, mientras que Raph iba a la sala a ver televisión, a ese chico le encantaba hacer eso. Ella abrió la puerta y los chicos la llenaron de preguntas de porque no abría, pero a pesar de tantas preguntas. ella lo único que respondió fue _"Raph no quería dejarlos entrar y no me dejaba abrir la puerta"_, a lo que todos culparon al novio de la azabache.

**_MEGAN POV_**

Estaba en la cocina, como siempre, ordenando pizzas para todos, sinceramente no sé cómo llegaron si se supone que cada uno se había ido a su casa, pero en fin, estaba pidiendo las pizzas cuando sentí como Raph me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba el cuello

.- Necesito que hagamos cosas a solas – Me susurro al oído

.- Eso será luego, por ahora, pediré las pizzas – Sonreí, me gustaba molestarlo

.- Eres una mala persona – Dijo divertido y mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello

.- Jejeje, lo sé – Me voltee y lo abrace

.- ¡¿Para cuándo la pizza?! – Grito Mikey matando el momento

.- Ahora si lo mato – Raph me soltó despacio y luego corrió hacia la sala para maltratar al pobre Mikey

.- ¡No le hagas nada! – Le grite antes de correr hacia su misma dirección

_**NORMAL POV**_

Mientras ellos se divertían, por otro lado estaban tres chicas a las cuales no les agradaba para nada Megan, claro, ¿Quién más que Vanessa, Mona Lisa y Camile?

.- ¿Cuándo podremos hacer que se valla? – Pregunto la castaña, Mona Lisa

.- Esperaremos a que su relación sea más larga… Para que así sufra más – Hablo la castaña oscura, Vannesa

.- Si, cuando lleve más tiempo… Raph será tuyo, Mona… Tendras tu venganza, Vanessa… Y yo por fin lograre que esa chica se vaya de mi escuela – Sonrió maliciosamente la rubia, Camile

* * *

**_PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAM ¿Qué harán ahora estas tres? :O_**

**_La parte "Mi corazón se detiene cuando tú me miras, simplemente con un roce, ahora creo que esto es real, así que aprovechemos la oportunidad y no miremos atrás" es parte de la canción Teenage Dream, intentare poner partes de la canción en el fic ;)_**

**_Y ahora tampoco podre responder sus reviews :c El tiempo me juega muy en contra T-T_**

**_En fin, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Las ama_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

**_P.D. El capitulo más largo hasta ahora *-*_**

* * *

_**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**_

_**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**_

_**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**_


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado un mes, las chicas se habían enterado de que perdí mi virginidad con Raph y sinceramente si hubieran visto sus caras jajajaja oh Dios, eran demasiado graciosas… En fin, mi relación con Raph iba excelente, además de que este chico era insaciable, ahora prácticamente vivía conmigo, bueno, lo acepto, él y yo éramos insaciables, nunca nos aburríamos de am… hacer muchas "cosas", es que ¿Cómo aburrirse con este chico?... Pero a pesar de todo lo bueno… Sentía que algo malo pasaría, era una sensación extraña, pero siempre que la tenía la intentaba olvidar, no me gustaba sentirme así, menos si mi madre estaba fuera, ya que podría pasarle algo, pero mejor no pienso en eso. Los chicos habían votado mucho por mí para esa estupidez del concurso de belleza, el concurso se realizaría dentro de un mes, ósea, cuando mi madre llegara, en estos días Dj, del cual me había vuelto amiga, me había dicho que los idiotas habían votado por mi, a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada para que lo hicieran... Idiotas

Habíamos terminado la clase de deporte, los chicos no habían estado, ya que estaban en su entrenamiento, y las chicas se habían ido, ya que yo se los dije, odiaba como estaba vestida, no había llevado nada para cambiarme, así que Dani me presto una playera y un short, la chica usaba playeras muy ajustadas, al igual que los shorts, toda la clase, los chicos más bien, podía ver como babeaban por verme así vestida, son unos idiotas. En fin, estaba tranquilamente guardando mis cosas en mi bolso, cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me giraban bruscamente

.- Hola, señorita Hamato – Me saludo el maestro Xever

.- Am… Hola – Me extrañe que él estuviera en ese lugar, nuestro maestro de deporte es el maestro Bradford, el maestro Xever es solo el entrenador de fútbol

.- ¿Usted no ha pensado en estar en el equipo de fútbol? – Hablo sin soltar el agarre de mi brazo

.- Sinceramente no, ya que me gusta ver el fútbol, pero jugarlo am… No mucho

.- Pues debería pensarlo – Su cara se acercó peligrosamente a la mía

.- Amm… Maestro Xever… ¿Qué hace?

.- ¿Yo?... Nada – Se acercó más a mí

.- Am… - Quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, cosa rara en mí, eso nunca antes me había pasado – Ma… Maestro… Yo

.- ¡Megan! – Esa voz… Esa voz que quería escuchar

.- ¡Raph! – Me alegre tanto de verlo

.- Joven Hamato – El maestro Xever soltó su agarre y se separó de mí - ¿Qué hace aquí?

.- Eso a usted no le incumbe – Raph se acercó a mí, tomo mi bolso y su mato se posó en mi cintura – Vamos, Meg – Y me llevo fuera del lugar

Al llegar afuera, me llevo a las gradas, dejo mi bolso sobre una de estas y me observo, él, junto con todo el equipo de fútbol americano

.- ¿Por qué mierda no te moviste? – Me reprocho

.- Porque no lo sé… Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes… Yo quería… Pero no pude – Dije apenada

.- Pues entonces olvida que te volveré a dejar sola – Hablo serio

.- Pero…

.- Nada de peros, no te dejare sola… Ese tipo es un pervertido, si te hace algo soy capaz de matarlo, y no iré a la cárcel dejándote a ti afuera expuesta, así que te quedaras aquí sentada hasta que yo termine de entrenar

.- Tendrías que haber terminado hace media hora

.- No, tenemos un partido importante cerca, nosotros contra los Kraang… Espero verte ahí – Me sonrió

.- Jejeje, no faltare por nada del mundo

.- Eso espero – Me beso – Ahora, ya te lo dije, quédate aquí hasta que yo termine, ¿Si?... Y cúbrete... Estos hijos de perra también son unos pervertidos

.- Está bien – Le sonreí, luego él se puso nuevamente su casco y fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo, aunque cuando llego con ellos, pude escuchar que gritaba _"¿Qué mierda están mirando?"_, claramente era por nuestro beso y toda la escena

Su entrenamiento había terminado, y Raph junto a sus hermanos se acercaron a mí, hablamos un rato, pero luego los chicos fueron a las regaderas y Raph se quedó conmigo

.- ¿No iras a bañarte? – Le pregunte curiosa

.- No… Iré a tu casa a bañarme

.- ¿A si?, ¿Quién dice que te dejare entrar a mi casa?

.- Yo lo digo… ¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque tú y tu ropa no me dejaron concentrarme en el resto del entrenamiento, y necesito hacer pedazos esas estorbosas prendas con las cuales estos idiotas te vieron

.- ¿Enserio?, esa idea me agrada – Sonreí coqueta y le guiñe un ojo - Pero esto no es mio - Apunte con mi dedo indice la playera

.- Me importa una mierda... ¿Vamos?

.- Vamos

Raph fue a cambiarse, me presto otra sudadera para cubrirme las partes que no tenían que ser vistas y para que yo no me diera la molestia de cambiarme también, fuimos a mi casa, y al llegar, nos bañamos juntos… Bueno, hicimos más cosas además de bañarnos, pero eso es otra historia, la cosa es que estuvimos dos horas bajo el agua caliente, hasta que pudimos recuperar el aliento y salimos, bueno, él salió antes que yo, yo opte por vestirme en el baño, mientras él iba a mi habitación. Comimos algo y luego fuimos a tomar una siesta, si, esta vez descansamos, no hicimos nada más, eso lo puedo jurar. Estábamos durmiendo, cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono celular, estaba medio dormida, pero podía ser importante así que lo tome, lo desbloquee y observe que tenía un mensaje en "WhatsApp" de Mikey, el cual decía "Meg, estoy aburrido iré a verte en unos 20 minutos más, nos vemos allá ;D", yo sonreí e intente levantarme, pero no pude, Raph me tenía prisionera de su abrazo

.- Oye… Necesito que me sueltes – Lo bese en la mejilla

.- Mmm… - Comenzó a despertar – No quiero

.- Raph… Vendrá Mikey, necesito levantarme

.- Me vale Mikey

.- Ahora dices eso, y en la práctica casi matas a un tipo que lo empujo

.- Yo… Am… Ash, olvídalo – Me soltó de su agarre

.- Pediré pizza, solo estaremos los tres, así que no pediré más – Dije poniéndome de pie

.- Conoces a Mikey, con él tienes que pedir unas 100 – Abrió los ojos y luego se levanto

.- Vamos… Sé que estas molesto porque no nos podremos divertir… Pero aún tenemos 15 minutos – Me acerque a él, lo abrace y le sonreí coqueta

.- No es suficiente – Me tomo del trasero y me levanto, a lo que yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura

.- Yo soy pesada… ¿Cómo puedes cargarme?

.- Tengo fuerza, Meg

.- Eso lo se

.- Entonces no preguntes – Me sonrió y luego hizo que ambos cayéramos a la cama

.- Hay algo que no entiendo – Le dije ya en la cama

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- A mí nunca me gusto que me vieran desnuda, ni siquiera mi madre, pero no se… Contigo fue diferente

.- Es que yo soy tu novio, Meg… Tenías que dejarme verte desnuda algún día

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Porque lo nuestro no durara poco… Tenemos mucho por delante – Sonrió y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello, me encantaba que hiciera eso

Esperamos a Mikey con la pizza, el chico llego y hicimos lo mismo que siempre, jugar videojuegos, yo evite que Raph asesinara a Mikey, Mikey fue tierno conmigo y Raph se puso celoso, etc. Eran las 11 de la noche y yo le dije a mi pequeño "hermanito" que no se iría de mi casa, era muy tarde para que se fuera, así que se quedaría en la habitación de mi madre, el chico sabía que yo saldría ganando así que acepto sin decir nada, fuimos a dormir y mi novio se acostó conmigo en mi habitación.

Ya era de madrugada cuando sentí que alguien tocaba a la puerta, me levante con pereza y al abrir, Mikey estaba ahí afuera, estaba asustado, lo decía su rostro

.- ¿Qué sucede, Mikey? – Pregunte preocupada al momento en el que él me abrazo

.- Tuve una pesadilla y los truenos me asustaron cuando desperté… ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? – Me observo suplicante

.- Mikey… - Yo lo observe con ternura y escuche como la lluvia pegaba fuertemente en la ventana de mi habitación – Ven… Vamos a dormir – Apenas termine de hablar, el pequeño espero detrás de mí a que cerrara la puerta – Listo, ahora vamos - Dije al cerrar la puerta

Me recosté yo y luego él, estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí como el menor me abrazaba, me sorprendí al principio, pero luego correspondí al gesto, esto sonara estúpido… Pero nos veíamos como unos padres y su pequeño hijo, eso me causo gracia, pero no duro mucho, ya que Raph había despertado

.- ¿Qué hace Mikey aquí? – Dijo somnoliento el azabache

.- Tuvo una pesadilla, dormirá aquí esta noche – Le respondí

.- Hola, Raph -Saludo el menor, el cual seguía abrazándome

.- Mikey, ya no eres un bebé… Aprende a controlar esos estúpidos miedos y deja de leer esas putas historietas que te causan pesadillas de mierda

.- Oye… - Le di mi mejor mirada asesina a mi novio – Deja a Mikey, sabes que me molesta cuando no lo tratas bien… Ósea siempre – Vi como Mikey le sacaba la lengua a su hermano - ¡Y tú no le hagas eso a Raph! – Le grite al pequeño, a lo que este escondió su cabeza en mi pecho… No sé si lo hacía porque se estaba aprovechando de la situación o… No, no, no, Mikey no es así – Ahora… A dormir

.- Está bien, Está bien, durmamos… Pero no dejare que Mikey se lleve toda la diversión – Raph, en un acto de celos, me abrazo por la espalda

Intentamos dormir, pero después de unos minutos, sentí algo en mi trasero, algo duro… Ese algo era el "amigo" de Raph, el cual había despertado

.- Alguien está feliz de sentir mi trasero – Susurre divertida

.- Fue inevitable, Meg… Ahora no poder hacerlo que se calme solo, necesitare de tu ayuda – Susurro coqueto

.- Lastima… Mikey no me va a soltar… Tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta

.- Vamos, Meg… Serán unos minutos en el baño… No será mucho, lo prometo

.- Pero Mikey…

.- No despertara hasta dentro de unas horas

.- Hmm… Lo pensé por unos momentos – Esta bien – Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por separar el agarre del rubio, pero fue imposible – No puedo

.- Pero… Ash… No lo soporto más – Raph se puso de pie y corrió al baño, yo reí por lo bajo y luego volví a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, Mikey seguía durmiendo abrazado a mí, al igual que Raph, aunque este ya no tenía a su "amigo" despierto. Ambos comenzaron a despertar, a lo que yo sonreí con ternura, era extraño ver despertar a Mikey, se veía aun mas tierno cuando lo hacía

.- Buenos días… Creo – Los salude a ambos

.- Hola – Hablo Raph

.- Buenos días – Me dijo Mikey

Los tres sonreímos y luego ellos se dieron cuenta de que yo no podía ni moverme con ambos abrazándome, así que me soltaron de su agarre

.- Así que captaron – Sonreí

.- Si, jejeje – Mikey estaba apenado

.- En fin… Vamos a desayunar – Les dije, a lo que ambos asintieron

Los días pasaron rápido y ya era día sábado, Raph estaba en mi casa, aunque estaba raro, siempre los sábados se comportaba así, aunque aún no entendía porque. Estaba durmiendo, pero desperté algo agitada, observe a mi lado y no estaba, Raph no estaba, lo busque por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de él, lo llame a su teléfono celular, pero este estaba apagado, ¿Quién mierda se creía este chico?, por alguna razón, me sentía mal, era extraño que Raph me ocultara algo, pero ahora lo hacía, ¿Por qué?, siempre que despertaba para hacer algo me despertaba a mí para avisarme donde iba, ¿Ahora por qué era diferente?, si él ya no sentía nada por mí, al menos tenía que decirlo ¿No?... Me puse de pie y vi la hora en mi teléfono celular, eran las 6 de la madrugada… Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, obviamente era el idiota. Rápidamente volví a recostarme en la cama, espere paciente hasta que entro a la habitación, sentí su mirada en mí, luego camino hacia la cama, se puso nuevamente su pijama… Aunque no, no era su pijama, el chico solo se quitaba la playera y los pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos y calcetines, se recostó y me abrazo por la espalada, espere unos segundos hasta que hable

.- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunte seria

.- ¡Meg!... Yo… Am… - Comenzó a ponerse nervioso

.- Si tienes a otra chica no entiendo que haces aquí – Solté su agarre y me iba a poner de pie, pero me detuvo

.- Meg… No tengo a otra chica… ¿A quién más querría?

.- Pues a alguien mejor – Me entristecí un poco

.- No seas idiota… - Se sentó en la cama, se acercó a mí y luego me abrazo – Escucha… No tengo a otra chica, no quiero a otra chica… Solo… Yo… Conduzco junto a los chicos en las carreras de autos callejeras

.- ¡¿Tú y tus hermanos?! – Me sorprendí un poco

.- Si

.- ¿Incluso Mikey?

.- Incluso Mikey

.- Cielos… ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?... Y… ¿En dónde tienes el auto?

.- No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte, los chicos y yo ya preocupamos a nuestro padre, no quería preocuparte a ti también… Y am…. Está junto con el de los chicos en el taller de un amigo

.- Ya veo… ¿Cuándo me llevaras? – Dije emocionada

.- ¿Cuándo quieres ir? – Sonrió

.- Cuando tu vayas – Correspondí al gesto

.- Entonces iremos la próxima semana ¿Si?

.- Si – Me alegre

.- Ahora durmamos… Estoy cansado – Dejo de abrazarme e hizo que ambos nos recostáramos

Y así ambos volvimos a dormirnos hasta la tarde de ese día

Otra semana había pasado, era día sábado y Raph y yo habíamos despertado a eso de las 11 de la mañana, desayunamos y luego él me dijo que no podíamos salir de la casa, no entendí porque, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Raph abrió y entro un hombre, no estaba segura de que es lo que era, pero esa duda se esfumo cuando él me saludo

.- Hola, mi nombre es Joe y soy el doctor de la familia Hamato – Me extendió su mano

.- Hola, mucho gusto – Le di la mano

.- Ahora… Te daré lo que me pediste, Raphael – Dijo luego de soltar mi mano

.- Esta bien – Mi novio sonrió

.- Ven aquí pequeña – Me llamo el dichoso doctor

.- Espera… ¿Cómo por qué tendría que ir?

.- Raphael, ¿No le dijiste nada? – El hombre regaño al azabache

.- No tuve tiempo

.- ¡Tuviste toda la semana!... En fin, linda, esto es un anticonceptivo – Me mostró un ¿Pendiente? – Si, tiene forma de pendiente, pero así funciona, es lo mismo que el anillo, pero esto creo que se ve mejor

.- Ya veo… ¿Y es efectivo?

.- En un 99,9%... Es mejor que las pastillas que usabas – Me sonrió el mayor

.- … - Lo pensé por unos momentos y si, era necesario, no quería quedar embarazada a tan temprana edad – Esta bien – Me resigne

.- Entonces ven

Me acerque a él, pero antes de que me hiciera algo observe a Raph

.- Vete – Le ordene

.- ¿Qué?

.- No quiero que veas lo que me va a hacer… Ve a ver televisión o algo

.- … - Me observo con una notoria vena en la frente, estaba enfadado – _"Ve a ver televisión o algo"_ – Intento imitar mi voz mientras se iba

.- ¡Yo no hablo así! – Le grite enfadada – Ahora… ¿Qué tiene que hacer? – Voltee para ver al hombre

.- Solo te haré otro agujero en la oreja y eso es todo

.- ¿De verdad?

.- Si, no te preocupes

El tipo hizo lo que me dijo, me dijo lo que debía hacer con este nuevo anticonceptivo, y al terminar, lo invite a comer o tomar algo, pero él rechazo cortésmente mi invitación diciendo que tenía una cena familiar, así que tenía que irse. Llame a Raph y él se despidió del doctor Joe, bueno, ambos lo hicimos. A penas el tipo se fue, Raph me observo y me dijo que saldríamos a eso de las 10 de la noche, esa era la hora en la que me mostraría su "secreto"

.- Sabes… Es extraño – Le dije cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Que yo era muy propensa a tener un bebé a penas dejara de ser virgen… Pero no fue así… ¿Por qué será?

.- Quizá la vida quiere que disfrutes más de ella antes de tener un hijo

.- Hmm… Eso creo – Lo pensé por un momento

Pasaron las horas, los hermanos de Raph llegaron junto a April, Aby y Dani no habían podido venir, decidimos que era hora de irnos, Raph me llevo en su motocicleta y Donnie llevo a April en la suya. Fuimos por un camino algo lúgubre, de hecho, sinceramente el lugar daba miedo, era extraño, pero en fin. Llegamos a un taller de autos, un tipo que parecía conocer mucho a los chicos nos saludo

.- Hola, chicos – Choco el puño con todos los chicos – Y… Hola, chicas – Nos observó a April y a mí

.- Am… Hola – April se notaba nerviosa

.- Hola – Salude con normalidad

.- ¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes con estos tontos? – Se burló el chico

.- Ella es mi novia – Raph se me acerco por la espalda y me tomo por los hombros mientras observaba de una forma asesina al otro tipo

.- Wow… Al menos unos de los dos tiene buen gusto, ya que tú eres muy feo para la chica, Raph – Yo reí un poco ante su comentario

.- Que gracioso, idiota – Raph se enfado

.- Relájate, relájate – Observo a April – Tu pareces ser alguien muy callada y muy santa, dudo que quieras a alguien como yo

.- Ash – Mi amiga peliroja rodó los ojos con molestia

.- ¡Oye! ¡No te permito que...! - Donnie pretendia defender a la chica, pero Leo lo interrumpió

.- No te estreses, Donnie... Ahora, ¿Están listos? – Pregunto

.- Les tengo lo mejor de lo mejor – El tipo se enorgulleció de sí mismo

En ese momento, el tipo quito una enorme tela blanca, la cual escondía cuatro asombrosos autos de carrera, cada uno con el color que representaba a cada chico, y en el techo, cada uno tenía un logo, Mikey tenía una pizza, Raph tenía una calavera, Leo tenía un símbolo yin yang, y por ultimo Donnie, el cual tenía unos números y cosas raras de matemáticas, ni idea de que mierda eran, en fin, los autos de verdad eran asombrosos, me encantaron. No tuve tiempo de decir nada cuando los chicos ya estaban dentro de los autos

.- ¿Y yo donde se supone que iré? – Le pregunte a Raph una vez que estuve a su lado

.- Aquí – Dio pequeños golpecitos a sus piernas diciéndome que me sentara ahí

.- ¿Seguro?

.- ¿Ves otro asiento?

.- Si, tienes razón – Y sin decir más, me senté de lado en sus piernas y lo abrace por el cuello

.- De acuerdo, no olviden traerlos cuando terminen, aquí están seguros sus autos… Y no olvides llamarme si algún día te sientes sola, preciosa – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo

.- Lo tendré en cuenta – Le grite divertida desde adentro del auto para que me escuchara

Los chicos arrancaron y llegamos hasta un lugar en donde habían demasiados autos, chicos con miradas de malotes y muchas, pero muchas putas… No sé cómo Raph podía estar aquí solo con todas estas zorras

.- Lindo lugar – Dije sarcástica

.- Relájate… Sabes que no te cambiaría por una zorra – Me sonrió, luego se acercó a mí y nos besamos

.- Eso espero… Si es que quieres tener descendientes – Dije mirando su entrepierna

.- Si no es contigo… No es con nadie – Me sonrió y me volvió a besar

Bajamos del auto y todas esas zorras me miraban feo. Estaba hablando con April y ella me hizo una seña para que observara a mi espalda, lo hice y pude ver a una zorra que se le estaba acercando a Raph, rápidamente fui hacia "mi" novio y llegue antes que la tipa, así que voltee a Raph y lo bese, no fue un beso corto, fue un beso salvaje y apasionado, el cual le dejo claro a todos los presentes que el chico era mío, él por su lado, correspondió de inmediato, no espero ni un segundo y ya tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, espero que eso les dejara claro a todos que Raph y yo estamos juntos

Nos fuimos del lugar junto a los chicos, aunque Raph les dijo que compraríamos algunos refrescos para todos, ellos aceptaron y nosotros nos fuimos. Aunque no fuimos por unos refrescos, el chico me llevo a la sima de una colina, en donde tendrían que estar las parejas en sus autos, pero no, este lugar estaba vacío, tenía una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad, pero aun así, no había nadie

.- ¿Qué no íbamos por los refrescos? – Pregunte mirando la ciudad algo distraída

.- Prefiero hacer algo mejor – Raph tomo mi rostro y lo volteo para que yo observara el suyo

.- Conozco esa mirada – Hable con una sonrisa

.- Sabes lo que quiero

.- Pero… ¿Y si llega alguien?

.- ¿Olvidas que los vidrios están polarizados?

.- Cierto… ¿Qué esperamos entonces? – Le sonreí coqueta

.- Así me gustas, Meg – Luego de que dijo eso, yo me acomode con mis piernas abiertas, mientras las de él se mantenían solo un poco juntas

Raph comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras inclinaba hacia atrás el asiento de su auto, la radio estaba encendida y justo en ese momento la tipa de la emisora dijo _"Ahora la canción Animals de Maroon 5"_, cosa que según yo, era perfecta para el momento

* * *

_**Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche**_

_**Te cazaré, te comeré viva**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Animales**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Animales**_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Cariño voy a…**_

* * *

Raph comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de mi sudadera, ya que no estaba usando playera, su mano recorrió mi cintura desde mi espalda y luego fue hacia adelante hasta llegar a mi seno y apretarlo sobre mi sostén

* * *

_**¿Qué estas tratando de hacerme?**_

_**Es como si no pudiéramos parar**_

_**Somos enemigos**_

_**Pero nos llevamos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti**_

_**Eres como una droga que está matándome**_

_**Te cortaré enteramente**_

_**Pero me siento tan alto cuando estoy dentro de ti**_

_**Si, puedes empezar otra vez**_

_**Puedes correr con libertad**_

_**Puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar**_

_**Puedes fingir que estamos destinados a ser**_

_**Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí**_

_**Puedo escucharte hacer ese sonido**_

_**Derribándome, haciéndome rodar en el suelo**_

_**Puedes fingir que fui yo**_

_**Pero no…**_

* * *

Su mano viajo bajo mi prenda íntima y masajeo mi seno, yo di un pequeño gemido ante eso, pude sentir entre mis piernas, el miembro erecto del chico, comencé a mover mis caderas, creo que dio resultado, ya que él soltó un pequeño gemido

* * *

**_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_**

**_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_**

**_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Cariño voy a…_**

* * *

Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello diciendo _"Esta vez, quiero ir lento, quiero disfrutar del momento",_ a lo que yo sonreí, este chico era salvaje, me sorprendía que quisiera ir lento. Aunque algo me preocupo, este idiota hacia pedazos mi ropa al momento de quitármela, ¿Cómo me iría luego a casa? Deje de pensar cuando lamio mi cuello

* * *

**_Si corriera no sería suficiente_**

**_Aun estarías en mi cabeza_**

**_Por siempre atrapada_**

**_Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras_**

**_Amo tus mentiras, me las comeré_**

**_Pero no niegues al animal_**

**_Que viene a la vida cuando estoy dentro de ti_**

**_Si, puedes empezar otra vez_**

**_Puedes correr con libertad_**

**_Puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar_**

**_Puedes fingir que estamos destinados a ser_**

**_Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí_**

**_Puedo escucharte hacer ese sonido_**

**_Derribándome, haciéndome rodar en el suelo_**

**_Puedes fingir que fui yo_**

**_Pero no…_**

* * *

_"No pienses tanto, no le haré nada a tu ropa"_ me dijo, yo sonreí, al menos era consciente de lo que hacía… Al menos hasta el momento lo era. Quito mi playera y observo mi brasier, _"Es rojo", me dijo algo sorprendido, "Me gusta el rojo… Además, es tu color favorito ¿No?"_ le dije sonriendo, el correspondió a mi gesto y continuo con lo suyo, ahora bajo hacia mis senos y seguía sin quitar mi prenda íntima, todo lo hizo con esta aun en mi cuerpo, lamio mi cuello y luego mis senos, su mano bajo hasta mi trasero y quedo ahí, sobre el pantalón, ¿Cómo tenía tanta paciencia?, este chico no era para nada paciente, ¿Qué mierda le paso?

* * *

**_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_**

**_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_**

**_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Cariño voy a…_**

**_No digas mentiras_**

**_No puedes negar_**

**_La bestia adentro_**

**_No, nena, no mientas_**

**_No puedes negar_**

**_La bestia adentro…_**

* * *

Quito lentamente el botón de mi pantalón, luego bajo el cierre y se encontró con mis bragas negras. _"¿Las viejas costumbres no se van, verdad?"_, dijo al ver que, al menos, traía algo negro. "Son mis costumbres" dije volviéndolo a besar, mientras terminaba de bajar el cierre de su pantalón. "¿Y mis zapatillas?", dije sonriendo. _"Quítatelas como puedas… Yo ya lo hice"_, sinceramente no sé en qué punto o había hecho

* * *

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Como los animales_**

**_Animales_**

**_Como los animales…_**

* * *

Raph me estaba besando apasionadamente, cuando logro bajar mi pantalón y luego el suyo, solo faltaban nuestras ropas interiores para que el chico pudiera entrar en mi

* * *

_Cariño voy a acecharte esta noche_

_Te cazaré, te comeré viva_

_Como los animales_

_Animales_

_Como los animales_

_Tal vez pienses que puedes esconderte_

_Puedo oler tu aroma a millas de distancia_

_Como los animales_

_Animales_

_Como los animales_

_Cariño voy a…_

_No digas mentiras_

_No puedes negar_

_La bestia adentro_

_No, nena, no mientas_

_No puedes negar_

_La bestia adentro_

* * *

Estaba a punto de bajar el pantalón de Raph cuando sentimos como el auto sufría un remezón enorme, claro, junto con nosotros, aunque más yo, ya que yo era la que tenía el techo cerca y gracias a eso, mi cabeza sufrió las consecuencias

.- ¿Qué mierda…? – Raph se enfadó ligeramente

.- Auch… Me golpee en la cabeza – Mantuve mi mano en la zona afectada – Además… Mataron el momento, ya no tengo ganas de nada, me duele la cabeza

.- ¡¿Qué?!... El idiota que lo hizo lo pagara caro, choco mi auto, te lastimo y además mato al momento… Sea quien sea me las pagara – Él bajo del auto y luego hizo que me sentara en el único asiento – Quédate aquí hasta que el dolor de cabeza pase, ¿Si?

.- Esta bien – Dije aun con dolor, el chico me observo mientras arreglaba su pantalón, su playera y su cabello siempre estaba revuelto así que no importaba

Estuve unos dos minutos recostada tranquilamente en el asiento, cuando sentí a Raph gritar un "¡Mikey!", eso me alarmo así que baje del auto, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, y fui hacia los chicos

.- ¿Qué paso? – Les pregunte

.- ¡Megan! – Mikey corrió hacia mí - Creí que te sentías mal – Me dijo con una expresión triste

.- Sí, pero escuche a Raph gritar tu nombre y pensé que… Espera ¿Cómo sabes que me sentía mal?

.- Donnie se lo pregunto a Raph cuando bajo de su auto y él nos dijo que habían parado porque a ti te dio un feo dolor de cabeza, ¿Fue así?

.- Jejejeje sí, ¿Tú chocaste el auto de Raph?

.- Si… jeje, es que estaba preocupado así que vinimos a buscarlos y bueno, pues no alcancé a pisar el freno y… Ya sabes

Yo solo le sonreí

.- !Mikey!, !Te voy a matar! – Llego gritando Raph

.- !Perdón, perdón, perdón! – El pequeño se escondió detrás de mí

.- ¡Raphael! – Le grite – Atrévete a golpear una vez más a Mikey y...Y... ¡Y no volveremos a hacer ese tipo de "cosas" por 3 meses! – Lo amenace

.- No te atreverías

.- ¿Seguro Raphael?, ¿Seguro que no me atrevería?

Él no dijo nada, yo sonreí triunfante, aunque me dolía aun la cabeza, se los hice saber a los chicos y ellos decidieron que era hora de irnos.

Ya estábamos volviendo a casa, Raph y los chicos me habían dicho que sus autos no podían tenerlos en su casa ya que a su padre no le agradaba que ellos estuvieran involucrados en las carreras callejeras. Llegamos todos a mi casa, dormimos exactamente igual que la última vez que nos quedamos todos, solo que esta vez, Mikey durmió en la habitación de mi madre, ya que la cama de mi mamá era más pequeña que la mía, así que él durmió allí y April y yo dormimos en mi cama. Había sido un día asombroso, ahora sabía que Raph no me podía engañar, tenía que ver que él estaba con otra chica para saberlo, de lo contrario no creería nada de nada.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Lo que la chica no sabía, era que sus tres molestas enemigas, tenían un plan para que ella pensara que su amado novio la engañaba.

* * *

_**Al fin pude subir este capítulo u.u**_

_**Aunque… no poder subir capítulo en unos días, o mejor dicho, meses, no sé si será uno o dos u.u**_

_**Pero al menos les dejare este que es el más largo hasta ahora u.u**_

_**En fin, nos leemos pronto (Espero)**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Megan Devonne**_

_**P.D. Me estaban pidiendo que adaptara "50 sombras de Grey" a una versión de TMNT, con Raph como Grey y a Meg como Anastasia x3**_


	12. Megan Devonne Is Back x3

Como podrán ver este no es un capitulo, solo son mis disculpas por dejar el fic tan abandonado, pero estaba de viaje y no tenía tiempo de escribir, como siempre, el tiempo me juego en contra. Pero estoy aquí, no voy a abandonar el fin ni nada, solo les di un respiro de esta escritora x3

Así que espero que no se hayan ido mis lectoras, porque son las mejores y las amo, si, las amo… Es que son tan akjlfhaksjdhsajkdh (?

Bueno, pronto subiré el capítulo 12, así que espérenlo ;D

P.D. **Megan Devonne Is Back…**

Las ama

_**-Megan Devonne**_


End file.
